The Ellenorin
by The T. o.O
Summary: My first fic Don't know if its good so Reiview please. General all with Harry and maruders.
1. Chapter 1

A/n  
  
Bold Italics are thoughts  
  
Peter is in a mental hospital  
  
Italics underlined narration  
  
1  
  
" Wow look what I found Prongs!" Sirius Black a 15 year old boy with shoulder length long Jet black haired excitedly whispered to his tall and lanky friend who was exactly like Sirius except in appearance and his goals in life because James Potter or to his fellow marauders Prongs. Was very tall thin and had the dark, short, black hair. James hair always looked as if he had stolen it and just glued it on especially at the back where it stuck up and had never seen a comb in it's life. The other thing that made the two different was the fact that James had glasses.  
  
" What's that Sirius? " Asked James curiously as he shook his dark black fringe out of his glasses way so he could see the round red object more clearly.  
  
" Well I really don't know I found it under your trunk. What do you think it is Mooney?" Sirius replied as he turned around and looked at a boy in the corner dosing off while his light brown flickered back and forth with every breath he took.  
  
" Hey Wake up " James yelled at Remus Lupin otherwise known as Mooney as he woke up with a shock and hit the person who was right in front who happened to be James.  
  
"Ouch Remus" James howled as he massaged his neck where Remus had hit him. "That bloody hurt"  
  
" Well what the heck did you wake me up for this time Prongs. . Well?" Remus asked back with the most annoyed look on his face that he could conjure.  
  
"Well you see I found this thing underneath Prong's Trunk and we don't know what it is. So we woke you up to ask if you knew what it was" Sirius recited back to Remus.  
  
" Well I don't know what it is you should ask Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts. Now I'm going back to sleep wake me when we get there. " Remus snapped back as he was still tied from the night before he. When his friends had stayed at James's house the night before and had celebrated being reunited and going back to Hogwarts for their 5th year. Where they were taught Witchery and wizardry.  
  
" Are you up for a game of exploding snap?" James asked Sirius with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Why what did you do James?" Sirius replied after guessing after two seconds his friend was pulling a prank.  
  
"Why nothing my dear friend, but why oh why would you think that I have?" James said while pretending to be shamed his friend would think he had pulled a prank on him.  
  
"Really well that's to bad because as you can see we're almost there and we have to get changed. Maybe next time you'll get to try the prank some other time" Sirius said with a sound in his voice that told some how just told James to watch his back as he knew his friend to well to know that Sirius would try and get back at him.  
  
" We're here Remus " James said to Remus very cautiously so he would not get hit in the head if he had done the same thing he had done before.  
  
"What . . ." Remus said wondering why he had woken up to someone just talking quietly instead of being woken up to the usual sound of his best three friends. But only two were here this year as Peter Pettigrew his other friend was very sick and had also being mentally sick in the head so he could not come this year to Hogwarts. Personally Remus thought this was a very good bonus considering that no one really liked Peter. As Sirius, James and himself had only become friends with Peter, because they felt sorry for him.  
  
"Yeah we're here Remus!" Sirius quietly said as he tied his long hair back into a ponytail as he to had seen the firm red outline of Remus's hand on the back of Potter's neck and didn't really think he wanted one too.  
  
~  
  
" Now students before you eat I must announce that we have a new student that has transferred here from a muggle school her name is Lily Evans. She will be in fifth year Gryffindor, and is to be treated equally as if she has been at this school all the time. Lily will be arriving tomorrow so now you may enjoy the feast." Said Professor Dumbledore before sitting down to eat.  
  
" Ah food " Sirius sighed contently before he and his friends started digging into their favourite meals.  
  
" Mmm I wonder how this new student will cope with learning 4 years as well as this year." Remus said thoughtfully  
  
" Oh who cares unless she happens to be really pretty and nice to" Sirius said carelessly.  
  
" What about you Potter what do you reckon?" Remus asked  
  
"I don't really even care but I'm going to bed now goodnight" James replied while trying not to yawn  
  
" Yeah I agree with you James I'm going to bed to" Sirius said while putting his hand up to his face to stop himself from yawning  
  
" Hang on we can't we gotta show Dumbledore that object that you found on the train!" Remus said while also trying too not to yawn.  
  
" We will do it the morning Remus besides I'm not sure even you would be able to stay awake any longer than me and James. So in the morning." Replied Sirius as they started walking to the Gryffindor common room and Dormitories  
  
" Password " asked a fat lady who was in painted portrait  
  
"Korin draft" Replied the 3 boys together  
  
" Yep Goodnight boys said the Fat Lady as she dosed off.  
  
*  
  
" Hey Goodnight guys" Sirius mumbled as he fell asleep  
  
"Goodnight" James and Remus mumbled back before they to fell asleep  
  
*  
  
"Morning" Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Morning. What's up with you Sirius?" James asked curiously  
  
"Morning peoples" Remus said cheerfully  
  
" Hi Remus, and James I'm still thinking about that little red thing" Sirius said to James and Remus  
  
" Oh yeah come on lets go see Dumbledore about it know" James said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah Okay lets go" Sirius answered  
  
~  
  
" Chocolate moo chews" Remus said quietly to the Gargoyle that stood outside Dumbledore's office  
  
" Hey it's not moving Remus. Are you sure that one was the right password." Sirius asked  
  
" Well it was the Password for last year. Maybe he changed it? James do you know any muggle lollies?" Remus asked with a hint that he was worrying a bit.  
  
" Uh Columbines" James said quietly then stepped back as the Gargoyle jumped away leaving them looking at a stair well.  
  
" James what's a Columbine?" asked Sirius as he had never had muggle lollies but James had a second cousin who had sent him a packet of the lollies for Christmas.  
  
"Oh there these little lollies that are made out of caramel. Like Caramel fudge but kind of hard" James replied while giving Sirius and Remus each one of the lollies that he had in his pocket as they walked up the wooden stairs.  
  
"Mm nice lollies. Haven't got any more that I can eat?" Sirius asked hungrily.  
  
"Na" James replied  
  
"Oh, bummer" Sirius said in awe as they came up to the door.  
  
~  
  
" Knock, Knock" Sirius said as he knocked on the door  
  
"Come in please" Came an old and whispery voice as the door creaked open.  
  
" Hello Professor Dumbledore the reason we are here is because Sirius found this red round object and we don't know what it is." Remus reported.  
  
" A yes Sirius would you be able to show me this object?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Yes sir here it is" Sirius said while giving the red object to Dumbledore to look at it.  
  
" Mmm interesting, very interesting" Dumbledore mumbled while fingering [ A/N not the dirty fingering] the object.  
  
"Well it seems to be. . ." Dumbledore didn't get to finish what he was about to say because at that moment a slim red head girl with bright green eyes stormed through the door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" She asked  
  
" Yes that is me " Dumbledore answered  
  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans the transferred student from the muggle school" Lily smiled as she introduced herself to them all.  
  
" Right well your belongings will go in the Gryffindor 5th year girls dormitory. You will get your timetable at breakfast and one thing to remember make friends quickly so you know where you're going okay and oh you need to know where Gryffindor common room is." Dumbledore looked at the three boys after saying this and then said to James, Sirius and Remus " Boys I'll talk to you about this at lunch so for now you can enjoy the day and show miss Evans where Gryffindor Common room is to please"  
  
"Yes sir " the three boys replied sadly with one thought going through their James and Sirius s' head. They had almost gotten to finding out what the strange red object was but now thanks to this new Girl they would have to wait till lunch to find out what it was! Remus on the other hand had felt glad to meet this new person whether she stopped him from finding out what that red object was or didn't stop him at all.  
  
*  
  
"Hi I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black and James Potter" Remus said to Lily as James and Sirius moped behind with the thought that they would know have to wait till lunch to know what the object was as they walked back to Gryffindor common room.  
  
" Well you already know I'm Lily Evans so where is Gryffindor common room?" Lily said cheerfully back  
  
"This is where Gryffindor common room is it's behind the Fat Lady Portrait or the FL. The password is Korin draft," Remus said as they reached the Fat Lady  
  
"Korin Draft" Sirius said to the Fat Lady  
  
"Right you are" the Fl slurred back in reply as she swung open and almost dropped her bottle of butterbeer.  
  
~  
  
"Wow" Lily gasped as she saw the room in gold and scarlet wallpaper and carpet with long banners with golden lions on them that actually roared and walked about.  
  
"The Girls dormitories are up those stair and boys up these. So you will go up those stairs and there will be a sign saying 5th year girls that's where you'll be staying. See you around Lily" Remus said while directing her to the girl dormitories.  
  
"Yeah bye guys. Thanks for that Remus" Lily said while going up to the girl dormitories  
  
" Oh what an annoying girl she was. Butting in and storming in there like she owned the place!" Sirius snapped  
  
" Yeah now we have to wait till lunch to find what that object is, oh yeah we haven't even had breakfast" James said angrily.  
  
"Aren't you guys being a bit mean towards her. I mean like she's only new give her a chance. It could be only because she is new and she wants to go to sleep or eat that she turned into being a bit bossy?" Remus retorted  
  
" Yes it could be that or it could be because she is just bossy" James snapped back  
  
"Or that she is a girl and finds she needs to be bossy to get her way or something like that. Remember that girl in Slytherin who went out with Peter her name was Jessica Michael or something and she was a bossy little bitch remember her?" Sirius said heatedly  
  
" Yeah and she tried hitting on everyone even Snape and Malfoy and she turned out to be a real blonde bimbo bitch" James said after remembering Jessica Michael a blonde Slytherin girl who was and very stupid so had tried hitting on everyone at Hogwarts even the teachers. So in the end she was expelled from Hogwarts and had a strong memory erasing charm put on and she was erased from the magical world and put back in to the muggle world for the rest of her life.  
  
"Well this girl is different and you would know that, if you were actually listening when we were coming back here, instead of moping behind us thinking. 'Oh no we have to wait till lunch to find out what that thing was' when really it is lunch right now." Remus retorted to them both.  
  
" Well then lets go. We'll grab something to eat then go to see Dumbledore." Sirius said happily like nothing had happened, James looked at Sirius in amazement at how he could have such a fight and forget about it in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Ummh o-Kay S-S-Sirius" Remus said stunned at the way Sirius had forgotten the fight in 7 seconds after realising it was lunch.  
  
"Well come on lets go find out what it is!" Sirius yelled as he ran out portrait door with the others running after him.  
  
"Beat ya, beat ya" Sirius said with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Whatever Sirius. Columbines" James said as he and Remus reached the Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
" Professor, knock, knock" Sirius said with a mock expression of shame when he heard no reply.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore. Are you in there?" Remus asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
" Ah boys come in, " Professor Dumbledore said as he woke from one of the weirdest dreams he had ever. In the dream he recalled hearing whirl of voices that happened to be James Potter, Sirius Black Remus Lupin a couple of voices he didn't know and a flash of red and then being thrown back against the walls of his Office and then of course he woke up!  
  
" Hi professor Dumbledore we were wondering if you could tell us what this was. Since before Lily the stu. ." Sirius started as they walked into the office and sitting down, but Remus cut him off.  
  
" Yes before Lily came in while we were in the middle of finding out what it was." Remus yelled over Sirius so Dumbledore wouldn't here what Sirius was about to say about Lily.  
  
" A yes the red object. No need to shout tho Remus" Dumbledore said while turning around to go get some books. Sirius had just realised what had happened and shot a dirty look at Remus only to receive the same dirty look back before Dumbledore turned around.  
  
" Yes that object is an Ellenorin" Dumbledore said quietly  
  
" Sir what is an Ellenorin?" James asked dumb founded.  
  
" There is only one Ellenorin in the whole world and it gives the owner the power to travel to the future and in to the past. This Ellenorin was made by Ellen the goddess of time and her assistants Katy, Danielle and Lisa." Dumbledore replied.  
  
" So how do you use it?" Sirius asked quickly  
  
"Well you put a piece of paper in the box saying the year number. Or you can also bring people back to the past from the future like Sirius you could put in a piece of paper saying the year number and put your name in and your future self should be pulled from the future and brought to the pastor present to us." Dumbledore said thoughtfully  
  
" Right and how many people can you bring back at a time Sir?" James asked enthusiastically as he suddenly got a great idea.  
  
" Well as far as I can remember. It was as many as you can think of. But of course it could be dangerous to know about the future so please try a little not to use it to bring dead people back as it would be most disrespectful" Dumbledore answered  
  
" Well you three should be going to lunch as I don't remember seeing you earlier at lunch or at breakfast. Remember to not use it and be sensible with." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes as the boys left the room with innocent looks on their faces.  
  
I wonder what they will do now? Dumbledore thought as he returned to sleeping and relaxing.  
  
~  
  
" What's that?" a person asked as the three marauders were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, arguing about who to bring back from the future or whether to go to the future. It was a hard decision considering Remus was against both ideas altogether.  
  
" Well what is it?" the person asked again from behind them getting annoyed with them ignoring her.  
  
" Huh sorry what did you want?" Remus said to the stranger and recognised it as Lily Evans. Here comes trouble as he thought as he looked at James and Sirius still arguing.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to know what that red thing is?" Lily replied glad that someone had noticed she was still on the planet. Sirius and James turned around to see whom Remus was talking to.  
  
" Hi" she said politely to Sirius and James and looked down at what James was holding and asked once again what it was. Remus went to tell her what it really was but Sirius answered before he could" This Object is the one and only thing that is none of your concern, and Enjoy your day customers and never ask again please." Sirius said in one of the most serious sweet tones he could talk with before following James and rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
" You think that's funny well think again," Lily said with rage as she muttered a hex on them.  
  
" Oh my god Sirius what just happened to your face and Hair?" James asked while trying to hold his laughter in, as he looked at Sirius whose face was breaking out in pink spots and his hair had turned a flaming reddy-orange when he noticed his legs had just being put in a Jelly leg hex.  
  
" Ha ha ah ha" Laughed Remus and Lily  
  
" You thing " Sirius muttered just before James grab his wand and yelled  
  
"ACCIO WANDS" and pointed at Lily and Remus "Sirius why don't you make sure Remus doesn't do anything while I'll set this lovely lily flying. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" James yelled as Lily started to float up to the ceiling and bumping her head as James just happened to be unable to keep her in one place in the air "Potter Get Me Down" Lily screamed  
  
" Hey who is this Sirius? " James whispered  
  
" Lily Evans" Sirius whispered back  
  
" Right I don't think so Evans!" James yelled back at her while he made her go up and down in the air.  
  
" Come on lets go" Sirius said while James placed Lily on the chandelier and started running of back to the common room while carrying Remus.  
  
" I'll get you Potter" Lily shrieked as she watched them leave.  
  
  
  
James smiled happily as were in a spare classroom they had found that know one knew about and they had started arguing about whom they were going to bring back.  
  
"I wanna see myself 15 years older from the future" Sirius argued  
  
"Well I want to see myself too you know. But James what do you want?" Remus retorted while James thought. Who do I want to bring back? I wouldn't mind seeing myself but that might not be that good. Mmmh what about seeing a son, daughter or something like that and how about 1 friend to so they don't feel bad. Uhh I don't know...  
  
" Earth to James, Earth to James. Remus we have a problem I repeat we have a problem" Sirius said in a serious voice while Remus sat there laughing.  
  
" W-what" James stuttered as he came back to reality and looked at Remus and Sirius who were in fits of laughter?  
  
Remus stopped laughing at James and smiled " You really need to concentrate on what's happening then dreaming"  
  
" Well what did you two want any way?" James Replied.  
  
"We wanted to know who you wanted to bring back because it might be hard to go to the future." Sirius answered after he stopped laughing.  
  
" I was thinking of bringing back any children I had and one friend of theirs." James said quietly feeling a bit embarrassed of his request.  
  
Remus smiled "Great idea."  
  
" Well lets do this" Sirius whispered excitedly.  
  
James grinned as they wrote down on a piece of parchment their request and placed it in the red box.  
  
" What the. . ." He heard Sirius Yell as a bright light filled the room.  
  
" Woah what happened. No one new is here." Remus said quietly as the light went out.  
  
"Oh it didn't work. Let's go back to our Dorms."  
  
~  
  
Mean while back in the future before the 3 boys in the past had used the Ellenorin.  
  
" Goodnught Hariy " Ron mumbled as he and Harry Potter fell asleep after a terrible day that had started with having double potions and the potions professor and so on.  
  
" Goodnught Ron" Harry mumbled back in reply.  
  
Half way through the night Harry woke up from a bright light while next to him Ron woke up and over at Remus Lupins house he and his friend Sirius Black woke up to a bright light.  
  
"What on earth did you turn the light on for Harry?" Ron asked angrily as he went to try and turn the light off.  
  
" Harry it won't turn off" Ron explained starting to worry.  
  
"Come on lets go get Dumbledore" Harry said as he and Ron went to find Dumbledore.  
  
~  
  
" Sirius go turn off the light" Remus moaned as he woke up to a very annoying light at 12 o'clock in the night.  
  
"I'm doing that at the moment and it won't turn off" Sirius moaned back.  
  
" Well what is i-s it."  
  
" I don't know maybe it's a bright light" Sirius moaned sarcastically.  
  
"Really wow Sirius you're a Genius. I mean how could anyone figure that it's a bright light."  
  
" Why thankyou that is one of the best complements I've ever gotten Remus"  
  
" Really are you sure it's not the only complement you have gotten in your life"  
  
"Whatever. This isn't getting us anywhere"  
  
"Yeah well what do you want to do"  
  
"I. . . ." Sirius started to reply but suddenly saw a portal of red and blue colours appear in the middle of the room.  
  
"What on earth" Remus said yelled as he and Sirius were sucked in to the portal.  
  
~  
  
"Ron it's following us?" Harry yelled as the light was followed them to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"God damn it. Just keep on running!"  
  
Harry smiled as relief washed over him as they came to the gargoyle outside Dumbledores' office.  
  
"Red skins" They both yelled as they barged up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Boys" Dumbledore said quietly  
  
"Sir this light keeps on following us" Ron choked out as he was puffed out from their sprint.  
  
"Mmmm it seems to be some kind of. ." Dumbledore mumbled as he looked at the light and put his hand in his pocket to produce a pair of Purple metallic, flashy sunglasses. "Ah that's better boys now where was I"  
  
"Sir you were saying something about what could be . . ." But of course at that moment the red and blue portal appeared sucking Ron and Harry into it.  
  
"Oh dear " Dumbledore muttered as he was left in the room alone without the two boys that were in there a few seconds ago.  
  
~  
  
"Harry, Ron what are you doing here?" Remus asked as he and Sirius watched them come through the portal that they had just came through 4 seconds ago.  
  
"Remus Sirius what are you doing here?" Ron replied.  
  
"Hang on we asked first!" Sirius whined like a five-year-old.  
  
" Well we both woke up in the middle of the night to a bright light. So we went up to see Dumbledore about it after it started following us" Harry replied letting Ron finish off the rest of their story.  
  
"And then Dumbledore pulled out these Purple metallic sunnies and was about to tell us something but he was to slow and this portal appeared. And we were sucked into the portal"  
  
" Ah right well a similar thing happened to us once Sirius discovered it was a bright light." Remus sighed while Sirius shot a glare at him.  
  
" So where are we?" Ron asked  
  
"Umm. Sirius it looks like that spare room we found in 4th year" Remus said.  
  
"Hey it does to. I think we find Dumbledore and talk to him about what happened."  
  
"Okay" everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
"Red skin" Harry said nervously as the gargoyle didn't move an inch.  
  
"Um do you guys know any muggle lollies?" Ron asked as he got what was happening.  
  
"Oh yeah remember those lollies James had in fifth year. What were they called?" Sirius replied  
  
"I don't remember them." Remus said softly.  
  
"Oh they started with a C . . .Columbines" Sirius said triumphantly as the gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
"Well let's go" Ron said as he and Harry raced up the stairs.  
  
"I won, I won" Ron said smiling victoriously as Harry came panting up the last stair.  
  
" Whatever" Harry said trying to sound like he didn't care much about not winning.  
  
"Okay. Knock, knock" Sirius said giving his mock expression of shame when no reply came.  
  
"Come in" Came a voice that sounded like Dumbledore's. Harry and Ron's jaw dropped as they stared at a much younger Dumbledore than the one they had seen a couple of minutes ago.  
  
" Remus Lupin and Sirius Black what have you done now" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye of curiosity.  
  
" Sir. As you can see we have aged a bit so would you be able to tell us what date it is? " Sirius smiled nervously.  
  
" Sirius it is 1985 in the month of September the 3rd in 1985"  
  
" That's when you found the Ellenorin Sirius. Sir please give us a minute to explain and you ill see what we mean" Remus said with excitement.  
  
~  
  
The next morning James and his friends went down to breakfast early so they could revise on what happened last night.  
  
"I can't believe it didn't work" Sirius whined as he was clearly flustrated with the fact that he didn't get to see himself older.  
  
"Students I'm pleased to announce that we have got two new transfer students from Scotland that will arrive this afternoon. There will also a new Defence against the Dark arts teacher arriving soon with his assistant today as well." Dumbledore smiled as he looked over where the 3 marauders were sitting eating breakfast. I wonder what will happen when they meet the other 4.He thought to himself.  
  
"New students. I wonder what year?" Remus asked his friends.  
  
"I don't know but I hope they're in Gryffindor." James replied.  
  
"Hmm new students where" Sirius asked as he looked around the hall.  
  
Remus smiled "Honestly Sirius you should pay attention to the announcements Dumbledore makes."  
  
"Right but where are the new students?"  
  
"They'll arrive this afternoon Sirius." James replied.  
  
"Now we have Divination" Remus said sending shivers up the back of him and his friends. As they all thought that it was a subject of fraud.  
  
~  
  
"Harry look at this." Ron yelled as he looked at a magazine on quidditch saying the silver arrow was the fastest broom in the world.  
  
Ron smiled "Imagine racing against one of them on your firebolt or on a Silverbolt."  
  
"Gosh can you imagine what Hermione would say." Harry laughed while Ron put on a mock serious face" You do realise you'd be changing time and our future!" Ron said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"You know it's weird without her here with us." Harry said with a frown. Having one friend with you is good but having two is better.  
  
" Yeah but seeing you with Blue eyes and neat hair that is weird" Ron replied while ducking Harry's arm.  
  
"Boys have you got everything you'll need for this year?" Remus asked as he and Sirius came back from buying their things for that year.  
  
"Yep we are going to get an owl to so we can write to you and not get caught by people getting suspicious." Ron replied happily.  
  
"Well you better go and get one. We have to go back soon."  
  
"Okay Remus. Let's go get one now Ron." Harry said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay. We'll meet you two back at the Leaky Cauldron." Yelled as the two boys raced.  
  
"Do you think we will be able to handle not changing anything?" Sirius asked nervously as he thought about Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Sirius you know we can't do much except play a couple of light pranks on Snape and Malfoy. And I repeat light pranks!" Remus said seriously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Peter is at the mental hospital. Saint something."  
  
Sirius frowned "Oh."  
  
~  
  
"Which one, which one." Ron cackled as they looked at all the owls.  
  
"What about this one?" Harry asked as he pointed at a beautiful female black barn owl.  
  
"Wow she is pretty. Do we have enough money?" Ron asked not use to having lots of money on him. As his family was quiet poor.  
  
"Yeah we do, so you want her." Harry smiled as his friend nodded happily.  
  
"Sir we would like to purchase that owl please." Harry told the shop owner.  
  
"Yes this one's a beauty" The shop owner replied as he put the Owl in a cage.  
  
"Thank-you" Harry and Ron replied as they paid for her and went off to the leaky cauldron.  
  
~  
  
"Hi Remus, Sirius" they both said as they sat down to eat lunch.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"We bought the owl but don't know what to call her" Ron told Remus and Sirius.  
  
Sirius smiled." Don't worry me and Remus will help you. Remember you two we are now Professor Sim and whatever Remus chose."  
  
"I'm now Professor Proney. What last names did you two choose?" Remus replied in mock seriousness.  
  
"Well we are now Ron Easin and Harry Pothead" Ron replied with an innocent grin on his face.  
  
"Pothead" Sirius repeated weakly trying not to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry that's the name Ron thought of the one I thought of is. Drumroll . . . Harry Cerin"  
  
Sirius sighed after hearing this" Thank god for that. Lovely design Ron with that first name"  
  
"Why thank you" Ron replied with a grin.  
  
" Come on you three we have to go back. Now are you positive that you have everything here?" Remus asked again.  
  
"Yes" answered three voices as they got ready to leave.  
  
~  
  
"Nice catch Harry" Ron yelled as he threw the quaffel at Harry. Ron and Harry were practising quidditch moves before going into have Dinner and be sorted again.  
  
"Thanks" Harry yelled back and smiled getting an idea. " Come over here Ron"  
  
Ron smiled as he zoomed over to Harry wondering what Harry had thought of. "Yeah what" Ron asked with his curiosity growing.  
  
"Want to have a race?"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"From one end of the field to the other then a dive to the ground and back to the other end where you start. A rectangle." Harry explained quickly.  
  
"You're on".  
  
Wow Harry thought I'm going to meet my parents when they were my age.  
  
"Ready. Set. Go" Ron, yelled as he and Harry started the race and flew to the other side of the pitch.  
  
"Woohoo" Ron yelled as he and Harry were neck and neck, bristle to bristle and shoulder to shoulder as they came to the dive.  
  
" Oh my god!" They heard someone bellow as they flew downwards.  
  
"Ha ha " Harry laughed as his toes brushed against the ground tickling him in the process. As he looked to the side he saw the same thing happening to Ron and then a look of horror came across Ron's face. Harry turned to see a Red haired girl coming straight for them.  
  
"Ron turn up. Quick" Harry yelled as they came closer to the girl who seemed to be running straight at them!  
  
"Shit" Ron swore as he turned up to the sky just missing the girl.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" Harry yelled as he turned around to see who on earth was so stupid that they ran out in front of people who were racing.  
  
" Well excuse me Potter but if you hadn't of made me fly up to the chandelier then I wouldn't have done that." The Girl screamed back" Plus you almost ran into my cat Destiny. You Jerk" She added on.  
  
"Um excuse me but I'm Harry Cerin." Harry yelled nervously as he looked at the girl with the binoculars looking up at them and recognised her as his mum from the album Hagrid had given him.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm so sorry about that but you look exactly like this Jerk James Potter and his friend Sirius Black. But then again you don't, since your hair at least knows what a damn brush is plus you have blue eyes and a scar on your forehead. So you two must be the transfer students." She said getting embarrassed at her mistake as Ron started grinning.  
  
"I'm Ron Easin, what's your name anyway?" Ron asked in between the cough he had started up to cover up his laughter.  
  
"Oh I'm Lily Evans!" she yelled up to them. At that very moment Harry fainted.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted as he dived down to catch Harry but was to late.  
  
"Oh my god. Is he alright?" Lily asked shaking from the fact that the boy she had been talking to had just fallen 60 metres.  
  
"of course not go back and get the nurse or Dumbledore" Ron said quickly hoping this girl would understand what he had just said.  
  
"Oh god where is everyone" Lily mumbled to herself as she ran up to see Dumbledore hoping to see someone on the way to help her.  
  
"Remus!" Lily shouted as she spotted him, Sirius and James.  
  
"Hi Lily" Remus replied cheerfully, "Whats the matter?"  
  
"The new students are here and they were practising Quidditch, and I ran in front of them because I thought they were James and Sirius. Then one of them fainted in 60metres in the air and the other one tried to catch him but he was to late so the other guy crashed to the ground. I need you to get the nurse while I get Dumbledore" She said quickly.  
  
"Right James and Sirius you go get the nurse while I go get Dumbledore with her" Remus instructed quickly.  
  
"Right" they all said before running off.  
  
~  
  
Back at the pitch.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit" Ron cursed as He knew if he tried to wake Harry up he would probably get whacked in the face or something like that.  
  
"Excuse me but is this the guy that fell" A voice asked him.  
  
"Yes" He replied.  
  
"Right well Sirius you can wake him up." The voice said to someone else.  
  
Ron jerked his head up to see a younger Sirius Black and Madame Promfrey and some guy who looked a lot like Harry before Harry had his eyes and hair changed. This Ron presumed was James Potter.  
  
"Wait you can't do that" Ron shouted.  
  
"Why not?" Madame Promfrey asked sternly  
  
"Because it happened a lot when we were in Scotland and we found out it's better to let him wake up in his own time." Ron snapped back at her.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes Really."  
  
"Dumbledore this student won't let me wake this boy up. "Promfrey whined at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Madame I know that and it is very well that you don't wake him up at the moment."  
  
"But sir" She started but stopped when Dumbledore silenced her with a glance.  
  
"Now. Ron you may stay with him until he wakes up, but remember to eat something as well." Dumbledore said before levitating Harry up to the Hospital wing leaving Madame Promfrey very annoyed that he was taking a Students side and not hers.  
  
"Sirius, James, Remus and Lily can you please pack up these brooms and other equipment. Thankyou." Dumbledore said as the rest of them walked back to the hospital wing.  
  
"Lily what happened?" Sirius asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well since yesterday I wanted to get you two back so I was walking and I saw Destiny my cat going into the Quidditch pitch so I went to get her.  
  
And you know how I turned your hair reddy-orange well I saw a guy that looked exactly like you two from far away and they were racing and I went to go get Destiny so they wouldn't hurt him. While I was picking her up I noticed the two diving down from the top of the Pitch to the bottom so instead of moving I just standed there and then ran closer to them. Since I thought it was you two so I could umm knock you two off your brooms but they saw me and dived up the red haired boy only just missing me and then. Then we started yelling and I found out as I was looking closely at them through my binoculars that it wasn't you two. So I apologised and then we were introducing each other and then he just fainted." Lily said getting out of breath.  
  
Sirius and James started laughing" You really ran out in front of them while they were racing?" Remus said weakly.  
  
"Yes and don't worry I already know it was stupid. It just popped into my head." Lily said as she too started laughing with the boys.  
  
"Hey that red haired guy didn't really sound Scottish you know." James stated.  
  
"He and the other guy didn't really sound it at all." Lily agreed.  
  
"Okay lets go to dinner now" She added.  
  
"Hang on what were their names Lil" Remus asked.  
  
"The black haired one was Harry Cerin and the Red head was called Ron Easin. Now let's go it's getting cold." Lily replied as they walked back to the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
~  
  
"Is he okay Ron?" Sirius asked with a worried expression on his face as he and Remus finally got to the Hospital wing.  
  
"He is okay but his just about to come out of it." Ron replied while looking at Harry's face.  
  
"Crap that hurt" Harry moaned as he looked up at the face around him" What time is it Ron?"  
  
"Harry the dinner is about to be served so around seven o clock. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah we have to be sorted don't we"  
  
"Yep" Ron replied  
  
"Well pass me my robes and we'll go." Harry said while Ron passed him his robes and went out to wait.  
  
~  
  
"I wonder whether they'll come to dinner," Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Obviously seeing your face scared them to bits so that's why he fainted." James teased, as he and Lily hadn't quiet made up yet.  
  
"No I think it's because I said he looks like you. So looking like you must have scared him to bits." Lily retorted.  
  
"Nah. Just hearing you about you to probably was the thing that scared him to pieces." Sirius said evilly, and was replied by two spoons of potato and gravy.  
  
"Yum. They sure do make the food here taste nice." Sirius as he used his finger like a razor and scraped the two together and licked his finger clean.  
  
"That's gross Sirius" Lily moaned as he made sure he didn't leave any behind.  
  
"Sirius stop that there are two new teachers staring at us well mostly you Sirius." Remus commanded.  
  
"Oops"  
  
"Hey look the two new guys are going over to talk with them" Remus said quietly.  
  
"I wonder why." Lily said as they watch them talking.  
  
"Students I would like to introduce to you Harry Cerin and Ron Easin the two transfer students who were sorted earlier and have gone to Gryffindor." Dumbledore announced as Harry and Ron went to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table." And I would also like to introduce you Professor Pronney and Proffesor Sim our new Defence against the Dark arts teachers. Now as always enjoy the food."  
  
"They never say what year they go into do they!" James said with flustration.  
  
Sirius smiled " At least they're in Gryffindor and that means we'll have those two positions taken up. If they're as good as Lily said."  
  
"Still Sirius it would be nice to know what year they're in."  
  
"Well go and ask them Remus shouted as he got annoyed with what was happening.  
  
"Hey great idea we'll ask them after dinner.  
  
"Okay" They all agreed.  
  
"God Harry now what do you think Hermione would say?" Ron asked cheerfully.  
  
"How about: You done what? You've probably wrecked our future and changed everything you dolt " Harry joked. While Ron burst out laughing" What do you think about Malfoy?" Harry asked smugly.  
  
"Oh how about: You're an idiot you fainted after 2seconds of knowing your mother. You know something along those lines." Ron sniggered  
  
Harry smiled" It's nice here. When did your mother go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Judging from what I've heard she was in the same year as your dad our from what I see" Ron said quietly as he pointed two people down from him where Molly and Arthur sat gazing into each others eyes and talking.  
  
Ron started Gagging at this while Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey I'm going to the common room. So what's the password?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not hungary either so I'll come with you." Ron rplied as they got up to leave.  
  
~  
  
"Come on their going and since most people are still here we can talk to them alone." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Okay Sirius. They're not going anywhere that fast!" James replied as they left the table.  
  
~  
  
"Looks like we're going after them Remus."  
  
"I know its okay Sirius. We 're only probably going to ask them what it's like in Scotland or something stupid like that." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: If anyone is wondering why Harry has blue eyes and neat hair it's because of a spell they done to make sure no one notices him, okay.  
  
Disclaimer: Plus I don't own anything except for plot and new people  
  
"Oh god it's weird here without Hermione!" said Ron as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Harry whispered in panic.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh nothing except for the fact that they have the marauders map!" He whispered with his voice getting louder with panic as a look of shock came over Ron's face.  
  
"Oh no. But hang on we have one too." Ron said quietly thinking as he pulled it out of his pocket with the invisibility cloak.  
  
"So that's where it went!" Harry said as he went to put them up in his trunk.  
  
"We better tell Sims and Proney," He added when he came back down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah come on let's go now" Ron replied as he opened the door letting 3 screaming large things fall in on top of him.  
  
"What the. ." Harry mumbled as jumped back.  
  
~  
  
"Why hello." Ron said as made out someone's hand on his left eye "Care to get off me."  
  
" Ouch " said James as he pushed himself of the pile of bodies.  
  
"You think you got hurt James what about me?" Remus yelled, "I was at the bottom under you and Sirius!"  
  
"Excuse me but I was underneath all of you!" Ron shouted angrily as he dusted himself off and turned around to see to bodies on the floor rolling around in laughter at the scene.  
  
"Shut Up!" Ron, Remus and James chorused causing the two to laugh even more.  
  
"Okay." Harry choked out trying to stifle his laughter, as Ron had daggers in his eyes it seemed.  
  
"Thank you." Ron replied "Now are you ready to go?" He asked forgetting about the 3 boys that had knocked him over.  
  
"Yeah alright." He said also forgetting the 3boys.  
  
"Hold on " He Ron heard Remus say as they walked back to the portrait door "We want to talk to you"  
  
"Huh" They both said in reply as they remembered the 3 boys.  
  
"Um who are you?" Harry asked, as he didn't really recognise the boy with light brown hair.  
  
" I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black." He said importantly " Sirius is the goofy looking one and the other messy one is James Potter!"  
  
"Oh" Harry managed to say before fainting again on Ron.  
  
"Shit not again" Ron yelped as he lifted Harry on to the couch.  
  
" Uh is he okay?" James asked nervously as he looked at the scar on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Yeah he'll live." Ron sighed  
  
"What's with the scar?" James asked looking at it.  
  
"Oh he was hit with a curse that went wrong you could say." Ron smirked.  
  
"Hey you don't sound very Scottish you know." Sirius stated,  
  
"Well we were British students first then had to move to Scotland." Ron replied. While he and the guys took Harry up to the boys dorm.  
  
"Really which school did you go to?" Remus asked as they lifted Harry on to his bed.  
  
" Hogwarts for a days then had to move to Scotland." Ron panted, as Harry even though thin was awfully heavy.  
  
"Did you learn where everything was back there in that first day?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well you could say that we did." Ron replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Name a secret room or tunnel then." Sirius challenged  
  
"How many do you want." Ron asked smugly.  
  
"3."  
  
"Okay,  
  
1 there is one behind a with a hump and you say a password and that tunnel leads to the storage room of honeydukes  
  
If you touch a knob on the whomping willow there is a tunnel in it that leads to the Shrieking shack.  
  
There is a secret prefect bathroom behind the statue of Boris the bewildered.  
  
And if it counts the kitchens are behind a bowl of fruit.  
  
We both missed out on being sorted because we went exploring. Happy" Ron rattled of quietly while counting them off on his fingers. The others looked in horror though as Ron spoke about Whomping Willow.  
  
"How did you find out about the Whomping willow?" Remus asked sternly.  
  
' Oh shit' Ron thought to himself as he realised what he had just said.  
  
"How did you find out about the Whomping willow?" Remus repeated getting worried.  
  
"Uh I can't tell you that." Ron mumbled uneasily.  
  
"Why not?" James asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Because its not my business to tell." Ron replied quietly sneaking a look at Remus.  
  
"Guys come on I reckon we check the Honeydukes one." Sirius asked loudly as he noticed the tension in the air.  
  
"Yeah sure." Remus replied shortly as he understood what Sirius meant.  
  
"But" James said reluctantly to the idea of leaving.  
  
"Come on James." Sirius demanded while dragging his friend out the door.  
  
Thank god they're gone Ron thought gleefully as he watched them go out.  
  
I'm in so much shit now! They know we know about the Whomping Willow. He screamed in his head. Better wake Harry up.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" said Ron to the almost motionless body.  
  
"Mmm" Harry mumbled as he came back to reality.  
  
"Oh thank god Harry you won't believe what just happened." Ron said sadly.  
  
~  
  
Mean while over in the common room Remus, Sirius and James were discussing what had just happened.  
  
"How could he know?" James asked filled with curiosity and anger.  
  
"I don't know you haven't told anyone Remus?" Sirius said thoughtfully as he scratched his head, deep in thought.  
  
"Oh come of it like I'm going to tell anyone about it!" replied Remus sarcastically throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius yelled as it hit him in the face.  
  
"Hey back to reality, the new kids know about the W.W!" James hissed.  
  
"Yeah okay but hey what can we do?" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't know but we'll think of something though" James replied.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Remus yawned while heading off to the boys' dorms.  
  
"Goodnight then." They chorused in reply as they started to play a game of exploding snap.  
  
"Hi guys." Lily said as she sat down next to them, "What you doing? Find anything out about the Scottish students?"  
  
"Well yes. We found out they were Hogwarts students then Scottish and now Hogwarts, they know a lot of the secret rooms of Hogwarts and tunnels." Sirius said nonchalantly as the stack of cards exploded in his face.  
  
"Really that all?" Lily said while checking her homework.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Hey I'm going to bed. Goodnight." James said standing.  
  
"Goodnight." Lily and Sirius said together.  
  
~  
  
"Oh Shit. Sirius." Remus yelled as he and Sirius left the Great Hall.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius bewildered by the fact that Remus had swore.  
  
"The marauders map!" He hissed.  
  
"Oh crap!" Sirius replied as he thought of the consequences of what would happen if their younger selves saw their names on the paper.  
  
"What about Harry!" Remus hissed while thoughts rushed in his head.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Sirius sarcastically, making Remus frown" Sorry. I keep on remembering that muggle movie Harry told us about."  
  
"Yeah I remember that one to." Remus said thoughtfully" We better go see Harry though."  
  
"Okay!" And with that they both hurried off to Gryffindor common room.  
  
~  
  
"Ron that was stupid but it could be worst." Harry said trying to cheer Ron up" Think what could happen if they figured out about us two, or the fact that we know about Lupin, or the snake thing or about what happens in the future." Harry whispered.  
  
"You know your making me feel a bit better. Just think if we got caught on the map." Said Ron groggily" I think I'll go to sleep now."  
  
"Same. Goodnight." Yawned Harry in reply.  
  
Just then 2 figures rushed in the room quickly waking Ron and Harry.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" they said while looking for the two.  
  
"Yeah what, who is it?" asked Ron trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Its Sims and Proney." Sirius said in a hushed voice.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked blinking his new blue eyes.  
  
Remus gave a small smile" Well you see we forgot about the marauders map. And you can guess what might happen if anyone looked at it with our names on it."  
  
"Yeah we were going to see you first thing in the morning about it. Plus we have the invisibility cloak and map from our time too." Harry remembered.  
  
"Ah right. Well we better get the other one then."  
  
"Check where we are first though." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry looked  
  
Down at the map to see 3 dots moving towards the boys dorms." Oh no quick hide!" Harry hissed as he threw the cloak over the top of them, while the door slowly creaked open.  
  
"Ah your awake!" the younger Sirius said cheerfully as the 3 walked in spotting the other 2 boys up and talking.  
  
"Yeah we were just about to go to bed." Ron said quickly looking nervously at the spot where the older Sirius and Remus had been standing and Harry.  
  
"Oh well goodnight." Remus said breaking the silence.  
  
"Nice to see you awake Harry Cerin." He added politely.  
  
"Yeah you to. Goodnight." Harry replied almost fainting again.  
  
"Night." They replied while climbing in to bed.  
  
~  
  
"Sirius quick, get the map!" Remus hissed, after they had all gone to sleep.  
  
"Okay" Sirius whispered creeping over to James's trunk.  
  
"Hurry Sirius. You're starting to wake up." Remus said starting to panic.  
  
"Okay" Sirius replied while getting the cloak over himself.  
  
"What. . ." The younger Sirius yawned while looking around before falling back to sleep.  
  
"Okay lets go!" the older Sirius hissed as they placed the cloak into Harry's hands ran out the door.  
  
"Gosh that was lucky! Hey I had orange hair in there" Sirius said as they got outside the common room with no one seeing them.  
  
"Yeah I know. We're so curious back there, can you imagine what we're going to ask them," Remus said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Yeah probably right, but what have you got for tomorrows lesson?"  
  
"Hmm the Boggarts. We didn't do anything on them at all when we were here."  
  
"Oh yeah but what about Harry?" Asked Sirius worriedly.  
  
" Oh I'll just do what I done last time." Remus replied calmly.  
  
"Oh okay see ya later." Sirius waved as they reached their rooms.  
  
"Yeah goodnight, see you tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron were dreading the thought of what would happen when they had to talk to the 3 marauders and when they would attend were running as well as the other classes. Especially the class, that Sirius and Remus were running. As they woke up to an empty Dorm.  
  
"Mornin Harry" Ron said glumly as they got changed into their robes.  
  
"Mornin"  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" Ron said, as his stomach wouldn't wait much longer.  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go." Harry replied sadly as he thought about what might happen.  
  
"Hey we never thought about Quidditch when we came here!" Ron said trying to change the mood.  
  
"Yeah I wonder what positions they have?" said Harry cheering up a bit.  
  
" Yeah wanna check it out after?" Ron asked happily. I might get in! He gleefully thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah sure." Harry said before looking melancholy at the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Here goes nothing" He mumbled as he and Ron walked in.  
  
~  
  
"Hey here they come!" Lily hissed to Sirius, Remus and James as Harry and Ron came slowly over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey forget about what happened last night." Remus said as the 2 boys looked gloomily up.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"Because they probably be more in to talking with us if we left that out." Remus replied calmly as the boys drew nearer.  
  
"Okay" Said James uncertain about it.  
  
"Hi!" Sirius said as Harry and Ron approached the table next to them.  
  
"Hi" Ron replied trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"When are they handing out the timetables?" Harry asked nervously with excitement as he glanced at his mother and father.  
  
"They already handed them out, here you go." James said handing them the timetables.  
  
Harry looked down to find that they had double care of magical creatures first and then double potions.  
  
"Hey who does potions?" Ron asked thinking how weird it would be been taught by someone else and not Snape.  
  
" Professor Elstrat" James replied shuddering.  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Na she is an old witch who is wrinkly, strict and annoying. Actually she does look like a guy though so your kinder right!" James joked.  
  
Mm Harry thought mirthfully sounds a bit like Aunt Marge only a witch one or an old female version of Snape.  
  
"Do you know if there are any Quidditch positions?" asked Ron eagerly as they started eating.  
  
"Why do you play?" Sirius and James asked quickly together.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What position?"  
  
"I play chaser and Harry plays seeker."  
  
"Well in that case you'll get a position!" Sirius stated happily "Me and James play on the team as beaters. We'll have a chance and beating Malfoy and Snape again," he added.  
  
"How well do you play?" Remus asked  
  
"Oh pretty well."  
  
"Well meet us at the pitch after Potions, and give a trial." Said James happily.  
  
"Well we have to go to Care of magical creatures what do youse' have?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh we have that to." Remus said happily. As three professors watched in silence at them happily.[a/n notice everyone's happy? ]  
  
~  
  
"So who runs this class?" Harry asked as they reached the place where instead of Hagrids hut was a big glass classroom.  
  
"Professor Grubbplank. Watch out she's a sexist cow." Remus warned leaving Harry astonished at the fact that Remus was behaving not-so much like the gentleman he would grow up to be.  
  
"Oh" replied Harry remembering her from last year as she came into view. "Here she comes."  
  
Professor Grubbplank came over in shabby, dirty robes of navy and in her hands were two large sacks that had something wriggling inside them.  
  
"Students today we will be looking at the Safarty snake. These snakes aren't poisonous to humans but have venom that heals wounds so don't be afraid. From them we will be collecting this healing venom for the next few lessons. Any questions?" She droned out politely spotting the new students.  
  
"Pair up now in threes." She added.  
  
Harry, Ron and Lily went in one group while James, Remus and Sirius went in another. Just as they were about to start though it started to rain.  
  
"Okay everyone carry the snakes into the classroom" Professor Grubbplank yelled" Don't let them get wet!"  
  
"Here I'll take it." Harry offered as he saw a look of fear spread over Lily's face as Professor Grubbplank spoke about putting them in cloaks and robes.  
  
"Sure go for it." Ron replied, as he too didn't like snakes very much either.  
  
Remus, Sirius and James however were arguing about who would take it as well when Harry came up and offered to take theirs too. They gave the same response that Ron had gave Harry.  
  
~  
  
"Wow it's so much warmer in here then out there." Harry stated as out side it was pouring down with rain and hail.  
  
"Yeah it's such a relief after been outside." Sirius said as they took the snake back which seemed to like staying curled up around Harry's neck.  
  
"Here take this one. He seems to like the idea more of getting of." Harry said giving them Lily, Ron and his snake that went of straightaway.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Sirius said while leaving to his group.  
  
"Okay Harry but how are we going to get the venom now?" Lily asked sarcastically still thinking he was James.  
  
"Easy we go get another snake!" Harry said calmly, as he went to see Professor Grubbplank who gave him another snake after he smiled at her. Use the old Potter charms works every time. Harry thought mirthfully at the look of astonishment on Lily's face.  
  
"What happened?" She gawked.  
  
"Professor Grubbplank gave me another snake and let me keep this one as a pet." Harry grinned.  
  
"No way she's a cruel hearted bitch to everyone!" Lily hissed in amazement.  
  
"Oh well" Harry said as he tried to collected the venom with Ron.  
  
"Nice one Harry." Ron said congratulating his friend while Lily was still standing there in shock amazement at how he in her mind tamed the wild beast.  
  
1 'Oh well must remember to tell the boys about this. Honestly she gave him the snake to keep never done that before with anyone!' She noted to herself. Wish I could do that.  
  
2 "Hey Ron keep Lily distracted I want to ask the snake something." Harry whispered as he got the venom out of the spare snake.  
  
3 "Okays" Ron hissed back.  
  
4 "Hey Lily can you come and help me?" Ron asked breaking Lily out of her dream world of thoughts.  
  
5 "Huh. Sure." She replied kneeling down next to Ron.  
  
6 'Thank you Ron ' Harry mouthed back as he turned to the snake.  
  
"Wake up" Harry hissed as he nudged the snake with a finger.  
  
"What'sss upsss?" the snake hissed back in reply as I woke up.  
  
"Hi I'm Harry. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Soediens. Soedes for short."  
  
"Well I hate to say it but I'm going to look after you okay?" Harry said warmly.  
  
"That'ssss okay with me'ss. I'm going backss to sleep." Sodes said with a yawn.  
  
"Cool" Harry said placing the snake around his neck where it had been before.  
  
"Harry can you help with this?" Ron asked as Harry turned around "We can't get the venom out of this one."  
  
"Yeah sure." Harry replied  
  
"Where'd the snake go?" Lily asked nervously. The thought of a snake on the ground near her feet was too much.  
  
"Here" Harry pointed at his neck where the red and orange snake layed.  
  
"Ugh" Lily shuddered looking at the snake.  
  
"Harry help me with this will ya" Ron said as he tapped the other snakes fangs while Harry held the beaker underneath to catch the venom.  
  
"Class please put the snakes back now as class is now dismissed. For homework read up about the Safarty snakes" Professor Grubbplank yelled, as there was a rush to put the snakes back.  
  
~  
  
"So what did you asked him?" Ron asked as they walked back to the castle for lunch.  
  
"Just what his names is and if he minded being kept by me." Harry said nonchalantly "His name is Soedien or Soedes for short." Harry added.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron replied.  
  
"Hey Lily didn't here me at all?" worriedly Harry asked thinking of his second year when the school found out about him been a parselmouth.  
  
"Nope not at all I had her tapping the fangs so it shutted her up pretty good. How funny is that your mum hates snakes and you can talk to them and keep them as pets!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah it's weird because my father doesn't like them either!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I can't wait for lunch!" Ron said hungrily rubbing his tummy. "Hey what are you going to give Soedes to eat?"  
  
"I don't know I'll ask him after." Harry said following Ron into the Great Hall.  
  
~  
  
"Hey wait up guys!" Lily bellowed at James, Remus and Sirius as she ran up to them.  
  
"Hi Lils." They chorused as she caught up to them.  
  
"What's up?" James asked, as he and Lily were becoming friends.  
  
"You know the new guy Harry he got one of those snakes as a pet!"  
  
She panted.  
  
"What that means he'd have to ask . . No way!" said James in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. Walked straight up to her and asked her for a new snake and if he could keep that one." Lily said sincerely.  
  
"Professor Grubbplank gave him the snake!" Remus said astonished at what had happened.  
  
"Yep honest!" Lily said as they began to reach the Great Hall "He even put it around his neck!" She shrieked.  
  
"Wow what did he call it?" Sirius smirked wondering what you could call a snake.  
  
"I don't know he never said." Lily replied. "Why not ask them they're over there?" As they came up to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron " They all said coming up to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi" Harry and Ron said back.  
  
"Hey what's that around your neck?" Sirius asked casually looking at the red and orange ring around his neck.  
  
"Oh it's just a snake I got. From Professor Grubbplank." Harry calmly replied guessing Lily had told them and they needed proof.  
  
"Really what's its name?" James asked in the same casual voice.  
  
"Soedien or Soedes"  
  
"Wow what type?" Remus asked letting in on the fact that he was interested.  
  
"Safarty." Harry replied while eating his shepherds pie.  
  
"How did you get her to give it to you?" Lily asked in shock amazement.  
  
"I just asked her for it." Harry replied smiling slightly.  
  
"Wow" the marauders and Lily mumbled. While finishing off there lunch.  
  
"Potions next." Ron sighed in disgust at the thought.  
  
"Yeah. We better get going, God knows how many points Professor Elstrat will take off." Sirius said as they got ready to leave.  
  
"I wonder what she'll think of Soedes?" Harry asked Ron as they left the table with the others.  
  
"As Sirius said 'God knows'." Ron laughed.  
  
"Better put him away then." Harry said while quickly running to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
~  
  
"Now as most of you know I'm Professor Elstrat." Professor Elstrat said coldly as the class filed in.  
  
"We will start work on a simple truth potion not a very strong one though like a veritaserum." Harry and Ron smiled slightly as they had already done truth potions last year.  
  
"Now please partner up in twos and we will begin the potion" She added  
  
Harry and Ron went together at one while Sirius and James went together and Remus and Lily to another.  
  
"The potion ingredients and method is on page 22 of Magical Potions and Drafts." Professor Elstrat said while strutting around trying to scare the Gryffindor students.  
  
"Hmm" she said as she went over to Harry and Rons' cauldron. " Nice work so far." She said politely observing their work. Making people gasp.  
  
Professor Elstrat just complemented them and they're Gryffindor students! Was the thought going through everyones' head especially the Marauders and Lily.  
  
"Now everyone class is almost dismissed so we will tested Cerin and Easins' potion on someone" She said while looking for a victim. " Ah Nina Thomas" She said sauntering over with a goblet full of the potion to a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "You can test their potion."  
  
"Yes Professor Elstrat." Nina said nervously before drinking the potion.  
  
"Now what is your full name?" Professor Elstrat asked icily  
  
"Nina Coora Thomas." Nina stated  
  
"What school do you go to?"  
  
"Hogwarts school of Witchery and Wizardry."  
  
"Good what house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Very well. Who is the Headmaster of this school?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
  
" Who and what house is the boy next to you in?"  
  
" Lucious Malfoy and he is in the house of Slytherin."  
  
"Has the potion worked?"  
  
"Yes Miss it has worked."  
  
"Good as you can see the potion has worked. Class dismissed." She stated sadly as two of her Gryffindor students got the potion and no Slytherins did.  
  
~  
  
"What is with these guys?" James asked his fellow Marauders and Lily as they got out Potions,  
  
"I mean she complemented them on they're potion, that has never ever happened. Grubbplank gave one a snake as a pet." He added on in flustration.  
  
"Maybe they've done that potion before." Lily said also amazed at what had happened.  
  
"Hey we have to meet them on the Quidditch pitch remember?" Sirius said also trying to figure the two out.  
  
"Yeah we better go, they got out of the classroom rather fast." Remus said, as they walked to Gryffindor, common room to fetch they're brooms.  
  
"Are you coming Lily?" James asked.  
  
"A sure. I'll meet youse down there okay." She replied walking off.  
  
"You know I think you like her Prongs!" Sirius hissed as she went out off view.  
  
"Not the way you're thinking of Sirius." James hissed back.  
  
"What only as friends?" Sirius said getting bored.  
  
"Yep only as friends." James said back grinning.  
  
~  
  
"Gosh where are they?" asked Ron impatiently as he and Harry had been flying around and racing for the last 15 minutes and in Ron's book that was to long.  
  
"Hey give you another race?" Harry said challenging.  
  
"Okay just watch out for that damn cat or Lily for that matter."  
  
"Right well how about dive down this end then to the other end go up then to the middle dive down?"  
  
"You're on." Ron said gleefully.  
  
"Okay ready set go!" Harry yelled as he Ron flew down to a dive than up a few inches brushing their shoes against the grass. Then up they went neck to neck than hanging upside down flying to the middle of the pitch and dived down again just missing the ground by inches.  
  
"We need a ref for this" Ron stated as they couldn't tell who had one the race.  
  
"Yeah but it's fun still to race so wanna do it again?" Harry dared as he shot up into the air again.  
  
"Okay! But this time 4 dives up and down to the middle of the pitch?" Ron smirked.  
  
"Sure and this time you're on." Harry smirked back.  
  
"Okay ready, set, go!" Ron bellowed as they dived up and down not noticing 4 people on the ground watched.  
  
"I won, I won!" Harry said as Ron finished millimetres behind him.  
  
"Do the first race again, Harry?" Ron said proudly even though he lost.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"READY, SET, GO!" Harry bellowed as they done the same course they had done before.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you Harry!" Ron bellowed as they reached the last part of the race. With s steady push of from the ground Ron pushed in front a head.  
  
"Now I won, I won hah!" Ron yelled while doing a mock victory dive and lap.  
  
"That's only because you pushed of the ground so hard. You competitive idiot." Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey your just as competitive and you know it!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"I'm getting Soedes!" Harry said while diving down to where the snake was resting.  
  
"Hey Soedes." Harry hissed gently waking the snake up "Do you like the idea of flying at all?"  
  
"Hmms Yes I would like to try. If okay with you?" Soedes hissed while crawling up Harry's outstretched arm.  
  
"Of course it is!" Harry replied thinking. How weird it was to be back in this time without Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, Fred, George and even Draco. And instead with His 15 year-old Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Lucious Malfoy, Snape. Even talking to a pet snake. God this weird!  
  
"Do you like flying so far?" He asked Soedes as he flew back to Ron.  
  
"Yess itss very nice so farss." Soedes hissed while looking down at the ground.  
  
"This is Ron he is a friend of mine." Harry said flying up to Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry stop speaking like that and look down." Ron said as Harry came over.  
  
"Oh Hi guys." Harry yelled trying not to hurt Ron or Soedes' ears.  
  
"We better go down." Ron said quietly "Tell Soedes that it's nice to meet him."  
  
Ron said while flying slowly down.  
  
~  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Sirius said finally regaining his voice again, "They have to be on the team!"  
  
"I agree!" James said quietly as the two came down.  
  
"Hi!" Harry and Ron said while dismounting their brooms.  
  
"Hi sorry we were late had to sought something out with Professor McGonagall." Remus apologised.  
  
"That's okay we got to have some fun while we waited." Ron said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay well. You two already know about quidditch and how to fly so that's a relief." James sighed happily. "So shall we start the trials?"  
  
"Yep" Harry and Ron chorused.  
  
"Okay Harry you first and give Ron the snake please." Lily instructed as Harry put Soedes next to Ron on the ground before remounting his broom.  
  
"Right Harry first of all we are going to trial you with golf balls before we use the snitch." Remus said kindly.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Okay fire when ready James, Sirius" Remus yelled as the two started throwing golf balls in every direction they could think of. Even though they knew already that Harry would be on the team no matter what happened here.  
  
"Wow!" Lily said as she watched from the ground with Ron, Harry catching all the balls and throwing them back to Remus.  
  
"He's gotten better!" Ron said quietly as Soedes rested on his arm.  
  
"Okay we're out of balls!" Sirius yelled while laughing at what he had said.  
  
"Okay James get the snitch." Remus said sternly as James let the snitch go.  
  
"Got it!" Harry yelled a minute after giving it back to James.  
  
"What. . ." James stuttered as Harry gave him back the snitch.  
  
"Okay once more to make sure it wasn't a fluke!" Remus said and sure enough, one minute later Harry had caught the snitch again.  
  
"Okay how about dives?" Sirius said thinking out loud as Harry done a perfect dive from sixty metres straight to the ground making Lily gasp as he pulled out at the last moment.  
  
"Mmm he is good." Remus said to himself  
  
"Okay Ron your up!" Harry yelled flying back down to Soedes, Lily and Ron.  
  
Ron's stomach lurched at this.  
  
"Uh okay. Wish me luck?" Ron said as he mounted his broom.  
  
"You won't need it." Harry replied.  
  
"Hope so." Ron smiled as he flew up to Remus.  
  
"Okay Ron practise goals and stealing the quaffle." Remus instructed throwing the red quaffle over to James.  
  
"Right." Ron said before shooting of after James. Quickly Ron flew up James's left when he wasn't looking and stole the quaffle before racing to the other end of the field where Sirius was improvising as a the keeper.  
  
Oh my good here he comes! Sirius thought while flying around trying to guess where Ron was going to shoot the quaffle.  
  
Daring to look behind him Ron saw James racing up the pitch, as he looked in the right direction he threw the quaffle at the left ring making it go neatly in while Sirius was at the right side ring.  
  
"Damn." Sirius cursed as he watched Ron throw the quaffle through the ring.  
  
"Nice," James said coming up behind Ron. "Great skill with stealing the quaffle and shooting!"  
  
"Thanks." Ron sighed with relief it was over. Well not exactly seen there's a match coming up soon. He thought to himself flying down.  
  
"Well you're on the team too." Remus said happily.  
  
" Hey it's time for dinner come on lets go!" Lily shouted above her grumbling stomach.  
  
~  
  
Oh food! Harry thought as he looked at the load of food on the table. Although he wasn't really starved by the Durslerys, he was just never really full.  
  
"What's up Harry? Never seen food before?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Well yes I've seen food before but not this much." He replied quietly.  
  
"Oh" Sirius said quietly getting the idea.  
  
"Hey do you guys do any pranks?" James said changing the subject.  
  
"Why yes!" said Ron in a British accent with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Well would you happen to like the idea of say a prank on Slytherin?" James asked casually.  
  
"Why yes!" Ron and Harry replied grinning evilly.  
  
"Okay well what about you Lily?"  
  
"Sure." Lily eagerly replied.  
  
"Well let's see? What can we do now?" asked Sirius seriously as they walked back to the castle.  
  
~  
  
It was late that night when the boys and Lily decided to pull their prank.  
  
"Okay now let's start by redecorating the common room!" Sirius whispered as they creped down the hallways to the Slytherin Common room.  
  
6.1 A/n Thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I hope you like this chapter as well even though it was a bit boring and weird! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey do you guys know where you're going?" Lily asked when they got to a dark stone hallway.  
  
"Yes. Of course we do, even if we forgot the map we're geniuses!" Sirius whispered as they reached the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Salazar!" Remus said quietly as a sudden door came out of the stone wall. James went in first with the invisibility cloak to check that it was empty.  
  
"Okay its empty." said James as he came out of the door.  
  
"Let's get to work then!" whispered Ron, as he and Harry went through the door.  
  
"Okay two in each room." Sirius said as he and Remus left to go up the boys' dorm stairs.  
  
"Come on Ron where in the Girls then." Harry sighed as he and Ron left James and Lily to the common room.  
  
"Great now I'm stuck here!" sighed Lily as she pulled out her wand getting ready for some serious fun.  
  
"It's not that bad!" James said getting his own wand out and muttering a hex on the chair in front of him.  
  
"Ha you get to spend the time with me. So of course it's not that bad to you!"  
  
"So same to you." He replied melancholy watching her change the colour of the wallpaper to a bright lime green, with yellow smiley faces with their middle fingers up.  
  
" Whatever you reckon." She replied watching him.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey what do you think of Harry and Ron?" asked Lily as she changed the subject.  
  
"I don't know. Can't seem to figure them out," He replied "I mean Harry  
  
1 keeps a snake as a pet.  
  
2 has great quidditch skills  
  
3 faints a lot  
  
4 friends with two new teachers  
  
5 he gets complements from cruel, cold hearted teachers  
  
6 he gets a snake as a pet from a cold heart bitch  
  
7 He is just weird with the scar and all!" James said transfiguring some of the furniture in to farm animals.  
  
"Yeah know what you mean." Lily smiled in frustration at the challenge of finding out about them.  
  
"Ron is okay not many mysteries about him. Except about being a great quidditch player!" said James.  
  
"Why getting jealous?" Lily teased.  
  
"No!" James said in defence.  
  
"Are you sure James?"  
  
"Yes I am sure." He said in frustration.  
  
"Okay then." She replied not really certain he was telling the truth. Sirius, Harry, Ron and Remus just came down.  
  
"Our work here is done!" Sirius said dramatically while they walked out of the room carefully avoiding the animals.  
  
"So what did youse get done?" Harry asked eagerly as they bounded into the common room.  
  
"Well let's say that Snape will have to wash his hair or skin!" Remus said quietly.  
  
"So we have to wait until tomorrow?" Lily said absent mindedly as she looked into the fire.  
  
"Yep, so goodnight!" Sirius said happily as he and the rest of the boys went upstairs to bed.  
  
"Yeah goodnight." Lily whispered before heading of to bed.  
  
~  
  
"Hey what do you think our DADA class will be like?" James asked as he got into bed.  
  
"I don't know." Remus mumbled before falling asleep  
  
"Goodnight." Harry mumbled as he fell into a dream about his parents.  
  
~  
  
"Hi!" Lily greeted them cheerfully as the five tired boys met her down stairs.  
  
"Ready to go hear what they think?" She smiled maliciously as they mumbled yes to her groggily.  
  
"Well let's go then." She smiled eagerly as she practically dragged them all under the cloak to the Slytherins common room.  
  
~  
  
"Mmmm." Severus Snape mumbled as he woke up. Looking around the room he screamed. His fellow friends had faces of animals mostly farm animals, instead of their usual [A/n Gross] faces.  
  
"Oh my good!" He shrieked as he looked into the mirror only to see a fat ugly pig with slime on his head staring back at him! Oh my god what happened to my Face! His head screamed as he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't some weird nightmare or dream gone horribly wrong, only to find it was real.  
  
"Crap! Malfoy, Turnball, Paulson and Harriot, Wake up!" He screamed pouring water out of his wand to wake them up.  
  
"What!" They all shouted as they opened up their eyes slowly.  
  
"Take a look in the mirror!" Snape snapped at them as he threw mirrors at them hitting Paulson in the face. As they looked in the mirrors the 6 people outside who had done it heard 4 loud screams coming from inside the Slytherin common room.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Lucious stuttered as he recovered from his screaming fit.  
  
"I don't know really." Snape replied quietly. "Potter."  
  
"What Potter. What's he got to do with it?" Malfoy asked [A/n I'm calling them all by last names. Don't deserve to be called by first names.] Looking at what was left of his face a disgusting Black Angus's head.  
  
"I bet you he and his sissy gang done it!" Snape yelled angrily punching his pillow with his pink leathery pig skin covered hands.  
  
"Yeah!" Paulson squeaked, as he was a grey pointy nosed rat.  
  
"What do we do?" Turnball asked, as he was a rather dumb at the moment fat cat.  
  
"We get revenge!" Malfoy bellowed "But first we get breakfast!"  
  
"Hey um what about our faces?" Harriot asked sticking his long brown rat nose in to the conversation.  
  
"Well we'll try and change them first  
  
"Okay!" They all said while struggling to try and turn everything back to normal as, the marauders and Lily had put time locks on them.  
  
"It's not working" Turnball yelled panicking at the situation.  
  
~  
  
Mean while in the Slytherin Girl Dormitories a similar scene was taking place.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened to your face Nacrissa?" A blonde Slytherin called Jenny Parkison screeched, while looking at her best friend's skin colour had turned a fluro yellow with bright purple spots.  
  
"What's happening to me?" the other blonde girl called Nacrissa yelled as she kept breaking into spots.  
  
"I don't know." Jenny screeched back as she looked at the room, herself and other friends. As Harry and Ron had turned them all different fluro colours with spots and had put purple wallpaper with smiley faces poking their tongues out, these too had time locks on them.  
  
~  
  
Mean while outside the Marauders, Lily, Harry and Ron were rolling around on the ground with laughter as they heard countless screams and yells.  
  
"Oh I can't stand this I'm going to breakfast!" said Lily as she recovered from her fit of laughter.  
  
"Yeah same." They all said reluctantly going to the Great Hall.  
  
" Muggle studies" Harry mumbled wondering why he and his new friends picked that extra subject.  
  
"Yeah, and then DADA. Wonder what we'll be doing?" mumbled Ron back as they looked at the timetables.  
  
"Well our darn tootin' animals have got here finally!" Sirius said like some country hick.  
  
"Why I'll be darn they are to!" James said as he heard everyone in the Great Hall started go hysterical in laughter.  
  
"Gosh nice work with the colours!" Remus said as he looked at Nacrissa's skin trying not to laugh to hard.  
  
Snape and Malfoy spotted the group of six and went up to them  
  
"Why you done this didn't youse?" Snape yelled and before the teachers could come over to restrain him he went to punch the people in front of him who happened to be James and Harry.  
  
James turned around to tell him to go and do something very unpleasant but Harry beat him to it.  
  
"You really are stupid dickheads." Harry said quietly enraged with the fact his glasses were broken again, How many times do I have to fix these damn glasses? He thought to himself.  
  
" You'll pay for that comment!" Malfoy yelled going to hit Harry. All of the, sudden Harry's patience burst as a sudden power came over him as he muttered a spell, sending Malfoy and Snape into the walls. Harry got up and walked over there. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and watched as Harry walked over to them and warned them.  
  
"You ever touch ordo anything to me and my friends and it will be you who pays!" Harry growled before returning to his seat.  
  
"Malfoy, Potter and Snape you will have detention tomorrow!" Professor McGonagall yelled shrilly as she stormed over to Malfoy and Snape to see if they were okay as everyone stared in silence at Harry, Ron, Lily and the marauders.  
  
"Everyone please go to class now!" Professor McGonagall yelled as everyone filed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What do youse have?" Ron asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Muggle Studies." Remus said as they went of to class.  
  
~  
  
"Hello everyone!" said the muggle studies teacher Professor Figgels as she arrived late.  
  
"Today we are going to be experimenting with a project on married couples!" She said happily, looking at the classes shocked looks.  
  
"Now I will pair you up in twos for this assignment."  
  
"Okay let's see" She said smiling "Ah Potter you go with Lily, Black and Rose, Lupin and McLairy, Easin and Patil, Cerin and Brown . . ." She called out as the class looked on totally appalled at the idea.  
  
"Whose Patil and Brown?" Ron asked weakly.  
  
"Those two. Rose Patil and Tia Brown" Sirius pointed at two pretty slim brown haired girls.  
  
"Right." Harry replied while the two girls nervously made their way to the area where they were sitting.  
  
"Hey look at your Dad!" Ron hissed as Harry looked at his father and mother who had identical expressions of shock and annoyance making Harry smile. This smile shrank a bit as he and Ron finally met Tia and Rose.  
  
"Uh Hi." Harry said weakly as he turned to see the girls sit in front of them.  
  
"Hi um what are your first names?" They asked nervously as they had seen Harry's out burst earlier that morning.  
  
"Harry Cerin and Ron Easin." Harry replied as they smiled happily.  
  
"Now I have an arranged with Professor Dumbledore to have the dormitories combined so you truly will see what being married is like and you will also have a special bonding spell put on you too!" She droned on as the class looked at either in disgust or nervously at their new mock wives or husbands.  
  
"Some of youse have been teamed Ravenclaws or Gryffindors and we will have a separate room for you." She added in a sickly sweet voice. "You are to write a report on what it is like to be mockely [ A/n Don't know if real word and don't care.] Married. You must care for and if so pretend to like this person as well." She said with her eyes glancing over to James and Lily.  
  
"Now Class dismissed!" She said happily after putting the bonding spell on everyone.  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe she can do this!" Lily seethed as she and James fell over while trying to go different ways.  
  
"You two are the only ones complaining!" Sirius said as he and his new wife Isobel Rose walked off to lunch.  
  
"Shut up!" James snarled as he finally got up, and started walking after them.  
  
"Honestly!" sighed Remus to his new wife Haily McLairy as they followed them all at the back.  
  
"Hey what is like in Scotland?" Tia asked Harry as they walked off to the Great Hall "Uh very cold and windy." He replied hoping she would believe it.  
  
"Wow." She replied quietly.  
  
"Do you know what class we have after this?" Ron asked as he and Rose caught up.  
  
"Uh DADA." Rose replied she was starting to really like Ron.  
  
"Hey what's that?" James asked as he went to race up to a sign outside the Great Hall only to fall backwards on to Lily.  
  
"Hey mind getting off me?" Lily asked sarcastically hating the fact that she was being a fake wife to James.  
  
"Yeah James get off Mrs Potter!" Sirius joked earning himself a glare from Lily and James.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Whatever Mr and Mrs Black." James said pulling Sirius down with  
  
Isobel, next to him.  
  
" Ouch James, you are so heavy you know." Lily whined pushing him off her.  
  
"Really! Never would have guessed." He replied standing up as Sirius looked at the notice.  
  
"It's a notice about a duelling club!" Sirius announced excitedly. "We have to go!"  
  
" Yeah. How much fun will it be!" James replied not noticing the weird looks that had came over Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
"What about you two?" Remus asked as James and Sirius dragged in James's case their wives into the Great Hall talking about the duelling club.  
  
"Uh sure." Ron said uncertainly as he looked at Harry.  
  
"Yeah sure." Harry replied wondering What will we learn this time? As he and Tia followed the group in quietly in.  
  
~  
  
"Hello class as you know I am Professor Proney and this is Professor. . Er Sims." Professor Proney [Remus] said trying hard not to laugh when saying Sirius's fake name. Sirius on the other hand looked fairly amused at him.  
  
"We will start this years lessons with Boggarts! So you may pack your stuff away." Proney said.  
  
"Now what is a Boggart?" Sims asked kindly while looking at his younger self-sitting next to Isobel. As Remus expected Ron and Harry's hands went up.  
  
"Ron?" He asked.  
  
"A Boggart is a shape shifter that takes the shape of what is our worst fears." Ron remembered as Hermione had told him that ages ago.  
  
"Good. Now what advantage would we have if we had one right here? Harry." Proney asked as Sirius went to get the Boggart.  
  
"Well since there are so many of us here it won't know what to change into." Harry said, remembering when Remus had asked that question before.  
  
"Good, now we have found a Boggart and we will have a practical lesson with it." Proney smiled as his younger self-looked scared, " There is a way of finishing a Boggart and that is laughter as well as a charm that helps. To practise the charm put your wands down and after me say riddikulus."  
  
"Riddikulus!" The class said together as Sirius came back with a wardrobe floating in the air in front of him.  
  
"Now since the word is not enough you need to think of what scares you the most and force it into a assumed shape that will amuse you the most." Proney continued on. "Now I want you to think of what scares you the most, and then think of it taking a shape that will amuse you. An example of this would be if someone say was afraid of Banshees than they could make it lose its voice okay."  
  
The class nodded in agreement as they thought about what scared them the most.  
  
'Well what scares me the most?' Harry thought trying to figure out if it was still the dementor or something else.  
  
'Take its legs off or something else?' Ron thought as a giant spider crept into his mind.  
  
'Well now I have to think. What does scare me?' James asked himself as he looked around the room. Everyone had their eyes shut mumbling what they could do it.  
  
"Okay is everyone ready?" Proney asked breaking into everyone's thoughts as they all nodded eagerly.  
  
"Right Professor Sims you can go first as an example." Proney continued on as Sirius walked up ready to face the boggart. "Everyone step back so he has a fair bit of room. Alohomora!"  
  
The door opened up for everyone to see a shape come out of the darkness of the cupboard!  
  
A/n This chapter is a bit short so I'll have the next up soon! Hope you enjoy the annoyance of a cliffhanger! [Evil laugh!]. If anyone has any ideas for possible fears for characters please write them in your review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

A/n The older Sirius and Remus will be referred to Sims and Proney. Sorry for taking so long on this chapter as I didn't get many good ideas on possible fears.

Plain Italics are the snakes talking.

Out of the wardrobe came a horrible decaying dementor floating slowly up to Professor Sims. It lifted its horrid hood to reveal a horrid decayed face well what was left of the face. A couple of students screamed while Harry felt every happy thought in his brain. Harry felt like he was going to faint as the dementor came closer to Sims [Sirius.] but was stopped as Sims yelled.

"**_Riddikulous!"_** He yelled as the Dementor tripped over and started cursing his robe hem.

"Rusjha!" Lupin yelled as a blonde girl went up to the boggart who turned in to a green snake.

"**_Riddikulous!"_** Tina Rujha screeched as the snake twisted itself into a knot.

"Good. Ron!" Proney said loudly as Ron stepped forward as the snake turned into a hairy tarantula who was clicking it's pincers maliciously as it came up to Ron.

"**_Riddikulous!" _**Ron yelled as the spider lost it's eyes and legs and tumbled up to James.

"James." Proney yelled as the spider turned into an ugly looking wizard who Harry recognised as Lord Voldemort. Lily and the other girls screamed as the wizard lifted his wand and in a horrible whisper that everyone could hear started saying, "**_Avada . . ."_** but before he could finish James shouted "**_Riddikulous!_** " and he got his words mixed up and started talking gibberish.

" Harry."

Harry stepped forward as his name was called to face the dementor that returned.

"**_Expetro Patronus_**!" Harry said as a blinding white stag shot out of his wand and chased the dementor away as it stopped in front of Lily. 

"Lily!" Proney said quietly as a snake identical to Soedes came slithering up to her hissing in parsletongue. Harry could just make out what it was saying as several girls next to him screamed.

" Yes you are very frightened now but you will have a worse fear later on in life." It hissed venomously before choking on its tongue.

"Sirius." Sirius stepped forward as the Lily backed away from the snake that was choking furiously on its tongue. "Pop" went the snake as it turned into a banshee who started shrieking and screaming blood curling yells as the everyone lifted their fingers up to their as Sirius yelled "**_Riddikulous!_**" causing her to suddenly start coughing and spluttering. 

After everyone had faced the boggart twice it finally became confused and vanished with a squeaky pop.

"Very good class! 5 points for everyone who faced the boggart." Proney said proudly as they talked about what had happened.

"Did you see the way I done that spider this time!" Ron said triumphantly to Harry as they walked down to muggle studies with their mock wives.

"Yeah nice one." Harry replied absent-mindedly as his thoughts ran around in circles about how his father would feel about his Patronus.

"You right?" Ron asked his face full of concern as he looked at Harry.

"Yeah just thinking about something."

"Okay." Ron said not very certain, that Harry was telling the truth.

"Hi Guys!" Lily said as she and the three marauders came up to them.

"Hi." Harry and Ron replied as they reached the classroom.

"I hate this class." James growled as they waited for the professors to arrive.

"Yeah same." Harry replied. 

"Hey when was the duelling club thing on?" asked James excitedly.

"Tomorrow." Sirius said bubbling with excitement. "I can't wait until then though!"

"Yeah I know what ya mean." Remus sighed.

Just then a great screech owl swooped down giving Harry letter about detention and going to the care of magical creatures classroom after dinner. Harry was just thinking how he was going to do detention with Malfoy, Snape and Tia.

"Hello Class! Professor Figgle shouted breaking into Harry's thoughts.

"Now Class we will be now leaving only two couple in the experiment from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as a couple of you have a detention and your partners would probably not wish to come." She added letting her eyes linger on Harry, James, Lily and Tia before continuing. "So James and Lily, Mick and Gwen will be the only couples left in the experiment." 

Most of the students looked happily at her while two students remained glaring at professor Figgles.

"Now Class I must go so please entertain yourselves quietly outside please."

"I can't believe her!" James bellowed as he dragged Lily out as he stalked up to dinner.

"Hey I gotta go." Harry said reluctantly thinking how it would be to see Malfoy and Snape in detention. "Detention."

"Yeah see ya tomorrow." The other said as Harry walked away from the Great Hall with Snape and Malfoy following slowly behind.

"Gosh poor guy being sent to detention with those two." James said as he stopped and watched him leave.

"Oh well he should survive." Ron said quietly.

~

"Hello Cerin, Malfoy and Snape." Professor McGonagall said coldly. "You will be helping Professor Grubbplank with her new batch of snakes." Professor McGonagall added as Grubbplank arrived wiping her dirty hands on her robes.

"Professor Grubbplank I'll leave you with them now goodbye." She said leaving them with Grubbplank.

"Hi." Harry said weakly looking at Grubbplank's cold eyes as they walked into the classroom. In the middle of the dim lighted classroom was a glass tank filled with great multi-coloured pythons.

"Now you will be taking the venom and placing it in individual phials. Work by yourself to. So get to work." She snarled as the 3 boys went over to the tank. Soedes slithered around Harry's neck nervously as he eyed the other snakes.

Harry picked up the closest snake to him that was emerald green with slightly gold specks running up its back.

__

" Hello." It hissed as Harry picked it up gently._ "Be careful Soedien he grows ever so watchful."_

"Who do you talk of?" Harry asked as he grabbed a phial.

__

"I speak of nothing except a great wizard who has darkness creeping up on everyone." The snake hissed calmly as Harry collected the venom out of his fangs.

"Do you speak of Lord Voldemort?"

__

"Yes I speak of him." 

"Why do you speak of him?"

__

"I speak of him as he has been looking for a certain thing around here." The snake hissed lightly as Harry walked back to the tank slowly.

"Do you know what he is seeking?"

__

"He is seeking a helper." The snake hissed as he was set down in the tank.

"Good bye then" whispered Harry in a low hiss as he picked a new snake, unaware of the people around him.

"Y-you were talking just then I-in. . in PARSELTONGUE!" stuttered Snape as he regained his voice pointing with a shaking hand at Harry's mouth. 

"We heard you as well!" Malfoy yelped standing next to a pale Professor Grubbplank. 

"Malfoy, Snape you may leave. Harry please stay with me." She said faintly snapping out of her state of shock. Malfoy and Snape and gaped in shock as they left the classroom.

"Harry were you really talking in parseltongue?" She asked sternly.

"Yes." Harry replied glumly, his secret had been unleashed now to the Slytherins.

"Come with me." Grubbplank said as she led the way to Dumbledors office.

" War heads." She whispered racing up past the gargoyle. As she knocked on the door Harry finally walked up slowly to her. The door opened as Snape and Malfoy sauntered out happily.

"Goodnight boys. Now Professor Grubbplank how nice to see you and Harry." He smiled as they came in to his office.

"Sir this boy is a PARSELTONGUE!" Grubbplank shrieked looking at Harry with the same look he normally got from Uncle Veron or Petunia.

"Uh yes Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy just informed me of that. Harry you may go back to your common room. I hope no one is generally disturbed by this." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling like the night sky.

"Goodnight Sir." Harry said as he walked out the door and left Dumbledore with a very stressed out teacher.

**__**

Why oh why did that have to happen? His thoughts screamed in his head as he walked back to the common room.

**__**

God damn it all. First the tunnels now this. Ugh I hate my life! He thought as he walked past an empty common room up to his dorm.

"Bugger!" He muttered as he climbed into bed and fell into a horrible dream about how his parents treated him after they found out about his secret.

~

The morning after Harry slept in as it was a Saturday and he probably wouldn't bare the thought of waking up early after last night. Unfortunately though Ron decided to wake him up.

"Harry wake up!" Ron whined loudly as he done a couple of water charms on Harry's face.

"W-what?" Harry mumbled as he came out of his horrible dream.

"You have been sleeping in all the way to 9 o'clock! Time to get up!"

"Oh have I?"

"Yes now grab your cloak and we'll get something from the Kitchens." Ron demanded as Harry finally got dressed.

"Okay let's go." Harry said stuffing the cloak down his robes as they walked out of the dorms.

"Hey what did you do last night?" Ron asked as they finally got to the Kitchens.

"Well you see I found out Voldemorts looking for a helper from a snake and got caught." Harry said quietly.

"No way!" Ron muttered as a house elf brought some scones up to them.

"Thank you, and yes way." Harry said as the House elf skipped away to do it's other chores. "We better go back." Harry added getting up as Ron got up looking stunned at him.

"But no one will believe Snape and Malfoy will they?" Ron said as they walked back.

"Well Grubbplank saw well heard me too." Harry said as they made their way up the stairway to Gryffindor tower.

"Well better face the music now." Ron said hopefully. This was worse than him letting on about the whomping willow tunnel.

"Yeah. Dragoness." Harry muttered as the door opened up for them. As they walked in they noticed the common room go quiet. **_Had they already heard? _** Harry asked himself as he walked up to the Dorms. Inside the Dorms he found Sirius, Remus, James and Lily talking about something in hushed voices. Their voices went quiet as Harry entered.

"Hi!" He said trying to sound cheerfully but not succeeding.

"Hi." They all replied avoiding his eyes all sounding disgusted.

"Harry wait up!" Ron said a he barged in to the room where everyone was in an awkward silence. "Hi everyone." He added noticing them.

"Hi." They replied again only this time a hole lot politer.

"Uh see ya later." Harry said picking up Soedes and leaving Ron with the four.

"Whatcha doing?" Ron asked trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Are you a Parseltongue too?" Lily asked sternly avoiding his eyes.

"No why?" Ron replied nervously as they all stared at him.

"Because your friend is." Lily frowned.

"So?" Ron said irritably as they all looked at him weirdly.

"He is evil." James stated.

"How can you say that? I mean I heard that Snape and Malfoy said that!" replied Ron quietly.

"Still everyone's saying he's a Parseltongue and they're evil!"

" Well why don't you make that choice now. I'll see youse later." Ron said as he stalked of to talk to Sims and Proney, leaving the rest with their thoughts.

~

Mean while Harry had made his way out to the cliff that over looked the lake. Harry had always thought of it as his place as most people didn't know how to reach the top.

Harry looked sadly down below, from the looks on their faces He knew that the Marauders and Lily would think of him as something dangerous.

**__**

God my own parents think I'm evil! Harry thought as he felt Soedes slither around his neck. **_What bloody next? _**

As Harry looked down he saw his mother and fathers' faces as he had entered the common room. **_Wonder what would happen if I jumped? _** He thought wondrously looking at his tiny reflection. In his reflection he saw his eyes were turning back to their natural green shade colour. As Harry continued to think about the possibility of jumping he realised that he would be leaving his friend alone in this mess.**_ Hermione would know what to do. _** He thought, as his stomach growled as he still hadn't eaten much for breakfast. Going back would be tough he realised looking back at the castle which now instead of looking normally inviting looked like a disgusting fortress or prison. As Harry got up he took one more look down the cliff side at the water below before going back; the water looked more inviting then Hogwarts for a change.

~

Knock knock! Ron banged against the door of Sirius's room before going to knock on Remus's room.

"What?" came two replies from both doorways.

" It's me we have to talk now!" Ron said urgently as they went into Sirius's room.

"Why what's wrong?" Remus asked his eyes shining with concern down on Ron.

"It's Harry." Ron said pausing as Sirius looked at him concernedly. "You see Snape and Malfoy found out about him being a Parseltongue."

"Oh no!" Sirius cried as Remus's jaw dropped.

"As you can tell they have told everyone. So can you tell how your younger selves acted?" Ron continued on.

"Oh Christ no!" Sirius cried again bringing his hand to his head.

"Uh yeah." Ron mumbled "Hey I don't know what to do so I'll see ya later." Ron said as he left as he and Harry were still going to the duelling club.

~

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he finally found Harry walking slowly back for dinner.

"Huh?" Harry replied distantly as Ron came up to him bringing back the thoughts about the duelling club.

"Hey I told your parents to decide it themselves about you being a Parseltongue" Ron whispered as they sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table ignoring everyone's' cold prying eyes that were staring at the two.

"Uh yeah. How did they take it?" Harry asked as Ron began explaining how James kinda of thought it was true and that he thought Harry was evil.

"Just like second year well almost." Harry said as Ron stopped talking and started eating.

"Yeah I guess. When was the duelling club thing on?"

"Tonight after dinner." Harry replied getting lost in his thoughts as the other students disappeared leaving the Gryffindors and Slytherins that were joining the club. Dumbledore cleared the hall as the potions professor and McGonagall hushed for the students to come closer to the front.

"Students please sit down as Professor McGonagall and Professor Elstrat will be holding a demonstration." Dumbledore said quietly as everyone went quiet as the stern transfiguration professor looked determinedly at the cruel face of Professor Elstrat.

"The first thing you do is bow." Dumbledore said as the two teachers jerked their heads downward a bit.

" Then you both bring your wands into the accepted combative position and then on the count of three you will do your first spell." McGonagall mouthed from one to three as Elstrat yelled out "**_Expelliarmus_**!" McGonagall flew back against the castle wall and yelled back "**_Expelliarmus_**!" as Elstrat flew to the other side of the hall into a Ravenclaw banner. As McGonagall struggled back to her feet Elstrat took her wand and yelled "**_Wingardium Leviosa!_** ". McGonagall hovered up to the ceiling and hit her head several times as Elstrat laughed like a maniac down below.

"**_Expelliarmus_**!" McGonagall yelled as Elstrats wand came flying up to her as she herself fell down to the floor. Harry saw a spasm of fury go through Elstrat as she tackled McGonagall to the ground. After the tackle Elstrats and McGonagalls' wands lay beside them as they punched, bit [A/n ugh yuckies!], screamed, pulled hair and scratched each other as some looked on in shock and others laughing and wiping away mirthful tears from their eyes. Dumbledore cleared his throat as the two Professors went still as Elstrat still had McGonagall's hair and McGonagall had her long nails dug into Elstrats arms. The two stood up quickly and looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Professors how about we pair the students up now?" Dumbledore suggested his eyes twinkling with tears of mirth as he looked at the scratches and bald patches on the two witches.

"Ah sure." McGonagall said looking up from her feet that were strangely the only parts of her feet, which weren't hurting.

"Good." Dumbledore said as they went different ways pairing up students. After everyone had been paired up Harry had been paired up with James who looked sullenly and in deep thought as he sauntered quietly over away from his friends, Harry sighed he would of liked it much better if Elstrat had paired him up with Ron instead of pairning Ron with Sirius.

"Hi."Harry said glumly looking at James who just nodded in reply. **So this is what he has chosen to be like.** Harry thought as he heard a voice telling them to bow. Harry bowed as James just nodded his head he didn't like the idea of exposing his neck to a Parselmouth. 

Harry brought his wand up slowly as another voice told him while James's wand shot up ready to attack.

****

A/N Don't you love these horrid little cliffies!


	5. Chapter 5

As Harry looked at his father thoughtfully he heard the voice of Dumbledore yell out tree when everyone's wands bursted with a spell.

Harry yelled out sadly "**_Expelliarmus_**!" as James was thrown to the other side of the room and hit his head on the corner of the wall creating a small amount of blood trickle down his nose.

Harry sighed heavily as he came back over slowly his eyes full of cruel rage. Only one thought entered James's mind as he walked back the taste of blood still in his mouth **_Beaten by a Parselmouth, He will pay dearly_**. James finally walked up to Harry and punched him in the eye causing Harry to trip backwards in shock, he was being attacked by his own father! Harry sat there stunned for a moment but jumped back to reality as James tackled him and started punching him.

"James get off him!" Ron yelled as he tried to pull him of Harry only to be punched in the stomach by James sending him backward to the ground. Sirius kicked Ron hard as he went over to James sending him unconscious.

The teachers stood there trying to get through the students but couldn't get through. James didn't know what came over him as he pummelled his fist down on Harry. Harry just sat there as his mind just healed him blow after blow from James. Harry looked at the crowd and saw Ron lying down with a big ugly bruise appearing on his face. He also saw Snape and Malfoy sniggering at him while others egged James on while standing out behind them was Lily watching in disgust whether it was him of James Harry couldn't tell as he blacked out.

"Hh Hem!" Dumbledore said clearing his throat loudly as the students backed away letting the teachers run in.

"Please James go to my office Sirius go with him." Dumbledore said looking very disappointed at them. "The rest of you go to bed."

James and Sirius walked quickly up to Dumbledore's office passing Proney and Sims.

"Ah what are you two doing?" Sims asked his curiosity bubbling up he couldn't remember getting in trouble at the duelling club.

"Going to Dumbledore's office." James said massaging his knuckles, as they were very sore.

"Very well then." Proney said as they hurried off.

"I wonder what you've done this time?" Proney asked as they walked of down to the kitchens for a snack.

"Dunno."

~

"How long do you think Dumbledore will be?" Sirius asked as they walked into his office.

"I don't know possibly a couple of minutes or possibly an hour or so." James replied looking in one of the mirrors at his cut. "You know that was seriously weird Sirius. That Harry wasn't even fighting back." James said as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Yeah I mean you were hitting him pretty hard and he didn't budge. Hey what's that?" Sirius said walking over to one of Dumbledore's cupboards where he could see something shining.

"Well I don't know I can't even really see it." James said rolling his eyes at his friend's curiosity that usually pulled him into trouble.

"Well come and have a look" Sirius said motioning for James to come over. James got up and looked at the shining light it seemed to be in a bowl. As James looked into the bowl he realised he could see some figures in it. 

"Hey Sirius look you can see things in it . . ." James began but his voice was lost as he and Sirius were pulled into the misty shining liquid.

"AAAAaagh!" They yelled as the swirling liquid of colours stopped leaving them in Dumbledore's office only there were five figures in there as well.

"Ah sorry Dumbledore about this." James said going up to Dumbledore only to find Dumbledore was ignoring him.

"I'm afraid this is the work of an Ellenorin." Dumbledore said to the four other figures who when James turned around were Ron, Harry but with green sparkling eyes like Lily's and two older wizards who looked strangely like Sirius and Remus only a hole lot older. James looked over to the younger Sirius who looked like he understood.

"Pensive." He said shortly as Dumbledore started talking again.

"Well you probably should stay here at Hogwarts but I don't think you should go and tell anyone about the future or try and change anything. Take that as a warning Sirius and Harry." The older wizard and Harry nodded but the older wizard had his pale blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Now are your parents in this time?" Dumbledore asked as Harry's eyes bursted with excitement as he nodded his head.

"Well what your last name?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Potter" Harry said as James's jaw dropped to be exaggerated 10 million kilometres downwards.

"And Weasley." Ron added.

"Well as you four remember you can't reveal your real identities." Said Dumbledore as James just fell to the ground his shock over taking him. Sirius hurried over to his friend when another Dumbledore appeared in front of him.

"Mmmh." Dumbledore mumbled going over to help James.

"Ah sorry sir but we caught sight of something and well you know Sirius's curiosity, so we were looking at this thing and then we fell into it by accident." James said quickly as Sirius came up to him and Dumbledore.

"Sir we're awfully sorry about this but we couldn't find the way out" Sirius said quickly.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said as they were sucked up into a swirl of colour.

"Now what happened back there may not be told to anyone." Dumbledore said sternly "As I don't wish to give any memory charms to youse." James and Sirius nodded as they sat in chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk.

"Now what happened in the hall?" Dumbledore asked as the boys started explaining.

"Sir uh after I hit Harry he had no scars or bruises, why is that?" James asked quietly.

"James, Harry is a powerful wizard so he also has healing abilities." Dumbledore said, as the boys looked at him in shock, not one wizard had that ability these days not even the really powerful wizards.

"Now you will have detentions tomorrow, so that will be all. Remember don't tell anyone about the pensive." He added as the boys left the room.

**__**

What will happen now? Dumbledore thought to himself as he grabbed a columbine out of his pocket.

~

Sirius and James walked back to the common room in silence while their thoughts raced around in their minds. Who were the two older wizards? Who was Harry's mother? What would happen now?

As they walked inside the common room it went quiet making James blush with embarrassment as he walked up to the Dorm where he would find Remus. Inside the Dorm he found Remus and Lily talking. Harry and Ron were not there as they were spending the night in the hospital wing.

"Hey." James said sullenly.

"Hey" Remus replied as Lily just sat there in silence here eyes looking sternly up at him.

"Tell us what happened?" Remus asked breaking the tension as they explained what happened before in Dumbledore's office.

"And we can't tell anyone." Sirius said at the end of the explanation.

"Right then. So who was Harry's parents?" Lily asked.

"Jamie here is the father. Well so we think but nothing about his mother yet." Sirius said as James blushed, as he became suddenly interested in the floor.

"Hang on a sec though you were just punching the shit out of him back there! And he could be your son?" Remus said his voice rising as he was finding the situation stupid while Lily just sat there to stunned to speak.

"Ah yeah." James mumbled when another thought struck him. "But he's a Parselmouth, and I can assure you I'm not one. So how would that happen?" He asked thinking out loud as the others sat there in silence

"God knows Potter, we don't even know if he is a Parselmouth let alone if you are his father" Lily said optimistically looking still sternly up at him.

"Well let's try and find out about it then." Said Sirius impatiently sitting down on his bed.

"Hang on you know what happens when you go searching into someone's background Sirius don't you?" Lily asked looking at Remus intently as Sirius suddenly caught on.

"If he were something like that we would be able to know. People aren't always that good at hiding up things like that." Sirius said defensively. "We found out pretty easily that he was a Parselmouth so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah but Sirius we don't even know about that. We were god damn it listening to Snape and Malfoy for crying out loud!" Lily said loudly rising up to go over to her bed.

"Yeah she has a point." Remus said as he too got ready for bed.

"Still the way he acted after it kind of suggest it and the snake?" said Sirius thoughtfully.

"Maybe but still he might not be as evil as you all say, good night." Lily said enjoying not being literally strapped into being Potters mock wife.

"Goodnight Lily." Sirius and Remus said while James said 

"Goodnight Evans."

~

Back at the Hospital wing Harry was shuddering violently as he listened to Dumbledore talk about what had happened with the pensive.

"Now please be wearily of them if they ask questions. Goodnight." Dumbledore said as the Ron nodded while Harry still trembled. It was one of the worst things that had happened that night next to being punched in the eye rather hard from your father. As Dumbledore left Harry sat deep in thought as he looked at the door. **_What really would happen, would they ask questions or choose to ignore it? Would they be even more violent to him and Ron or kinder? _** No matter how much Harry thought about it he decided that what would come, would eventually come whetter he liked it or not. Harry looked to his right side where Ron had peacefully fell asleep without so much of a care in the world compared to Harry. Soedes was coiled up on his bedside table whetter he was sleeping or not Harry could tell. Eventually Harry after staring at the door for eternity it seemed fell asleep.

~

Harry and Ron woke up later the next day to the sound of students walking past talking of last night's events and the rumours surrounding the two boys.

"They never fail to stun me of how quickly gossip goes threw Hogwarts." Harry said as he looked at the door [A/n Isn't it amazing how interesting doors are?]

"Yeah but my stomach never fails me to be hungry first thing in the morning." Ron joked as his stomach grumbled hungrily giving Harry a hint that it was time to eat. 

"Well then it wouldn't happen to be time for breakfast then would it?" Harry asked sarcastically as Ron threw a pillow at him and successfully hit him in the head. 

"Well I'll take that as a yes then." Harry said throwing his own pillow at him.

"Ouch that hurt." Ron whined as he rubbed his head.

"Oopsies!" 

"Oh shut up Harry." Ron said "Or I'll go to breakfast without you!"

"Okay, okay no need to get all grumpy." Harry said as they headed for the door.

"Do you think it is even breakfast?" Harry asked as they walked down the deserted corridor to the Great Hall.

"Ah I don't know what's the time?" Ron replied his stomach growling again.

"Well mine says . . ." Harry started as he looked down at his watch and then outside the window, "four o'clock!"

"We've missed breakfast!" Ron howled bringing his hands to his face.

"How about going to the kitchens?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah okay." Ron said sadly looking at the ground as they started of towards the kitchens. Ron tickled the pear as they climbed inside to see the elves running around making the rest of the dinner for the students in the great hall. A small pale elf came bouncing up to Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me but would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Ah sure, thanks." Ron said as his stomach once again grumbled as the elf ran off.

"Ron how about you learn to control your stomach?" Harry joked as Ron stuck his tongue out.

"For your information I have tried that!"

"Well I'm guessing it didn't work." Harry said as Ron scowled at him behind the elf's back.

"Here youse go would you like anything else?" She asked politely handing them a tray of food.

"No thanks." Harry said as she turned around to go back to her chores.

While Harry and Ron were eating in a corner when they noticed four people come in laughing. Amazingly these four people happened to be James, Lily, Remus and Sirius.

"Wonder where they got to?" Sirius asked as the blonde house elf came up to them.

"Would you like something?" She asked.

"Yes please just some food please. And Sirius they probably are avoiding everyone now thanks to you two." Lily said as James and Sirius looked to ground in shame. No one not even their mothers could make them feel guilty but Lily she achieved it straight away.

Harry and Ron just sat there silently not moving an inch as Harry brought out the invisibility cloak and quietly flung it around them.

"Make for the door." Harry whispered as he stood up leaving the tray on the ground. Harry and Ron were half way across the room when the blonde elf discovered their tray.

"Did youse see the two boys that were here?" She asked loudly her voice sounding very disappointed while the four looked sternly around them.

"You know it's a pity we don't have the map here." James mumbled looking into the space between him and the door.

"Yeah oh well we'll have to make another one then." Sirius said sullenly it had taken a long time to get that map to be perfect. Harry and Ron took this time that they were thinking and ran out the door.

"Well they're gone now." Lily sighed as she went back to where she had been sitting. The three marauders had just started planning on talking to Harry and Ron and bombarding them with questions that night. 

~

"God that was a close one." Ron panted as they reached the Hospital wing. 

"Yeah." Harry coughed as he sat down his legs aching, Harry had never ran so fast in his life.

"Well I'm going to bed night." Ron said slowly walking over to his bed.

"Night." Harry said as he too slowly made his way back to bed unaware of four pairs of eyes looking in on them. The four eyes stayed there long through the night waiting for the sun to rise or the boys to wake. Their plan was to have a little chat and get some questions answered after dragging them to a secret room.

Harry stirred slightly as his senses turned on as he felt as he was being watched. Harry got up and grabbed a glass of water from he other room as the four eyes came in and sat on his bed and surrounded Ron. As Harry came back he dropped the glass from his mouth as it shattered on his foot.

"Ouch! Fuck it!" He yelped as he inspected the glass in his foot. The pain was increasing with every second as he pulled the shards of glass out delicately. The four eyes watched in amazement as the skin healed up leaving no scar to tell the story of the bloody shards of glass on the table.

Lily gasped out loud turning Harry's attention back to them and Ron who had woken up after Harry had swore.

"Hello everyone." Harry said calmly with a hint of bitterness in his voice as they all stared at him in disbelief and the glass shards.


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

A/n I own nothing that you recognise from J.K Rowling only the things that are new like professor Eltrat.

Harry stared sternly at the four as Lily shuddered looking deeply into his now strangely green emerald eyes that were hardened and showed no happiness as they once had.

"Ah . . . Hi Harry." Remus said quietly as he regained his confidence and speech.

"What do youse want?" Harry asked bitterly mainly James and Sirius.

"Just to um see how you were doing." Sirius said avoiding Harry's eyes which were looking piercingly at James who felt like he was an open book as the emerald eyes looked deeply down into his.

"No you don't." Harry said quietly as he kept on staring at his father.

"Yes we do." Sirius lied rubbing the back of his neck giving Harry a key signal that he was lying.

"No you are lying Sirius. You came down here to . . ." Harry paused as he looked into his father's eyes which told him all he needed to know, "Ask me and Ron a hole bunch of questions." Sirius looked sheepishly at the floor throwing up an invisible white flag.

"Yes we did." James said proudly and confidently.

"Well what kind of questions?" Harry asked as he sat down on a chair in front of them the darkness of the room hiding his face which was in deep sorrow as he acted bitterly towards his father who sat there his face looking stunned at Harry's answer.

"Well ah just little ones of not much importance like uh," James stopped in mid sentence as he thought of a question. "What happened to your parents?"

"Dead." Harry replied shortly as he held back his tears his eyes shining like diamonds. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Sirius said as he too thought of one of the many questions he was dying to ask. " Where did you get the scar?"

Harry sighed wondering whetter to tell them or not. After a couple of minute's silence Harry spoke again.

"When I was a year old I got it." 

"How did you get it?" Sirius asked.

"Uh can't really tell." Harry said his eyes starting to really shine like glitter.

"Why not?"

"Just can't. Next question." Harry choked out shortly.

"Well how do you know Professor Sims and Proney?" Lily piped in. 

"They were my fathers best friends."

"Are you evil?" James asked quietly saying the very question he wanted to know the most.

"No, I would never join Voldemort." Harry whispered letting one tear fall silently down his face "He killed my parents after all." He added making James wish he never asked that question as he could see something shining in the darkness where Harry sat.

"Well how come you're a Parselmouth?" Sirius said seeing to lately that it was a mistake as Remus glared at him.

"It came when a curse back fired and part of the person was sent into me." Harry said quietly but loudly to everyone who was hanging on to every word.

"But the only other Parselmouths are Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin!" Lily said faintly looking deeply into the shadows of darkness that hid Harry's face not noticing the others flinch at the use of Voldemort's real name.

"Yes I found that out in my second year." Harry said quietly making Lily suddenly gasp as she got the big picture of what had happened.

"You mean you have been cursed by Voldemort?" Lily asked her heart racing.

"Yes." Lily fell off the bed while James, Sirius and Remus just sat there with their jaws dropping making them looks like three fish.

"Are you okay Lily?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." She said distantly just sitting cross-legged on the floor to make sure she didn't fall again.

"What curse?" James asked as he started to use his mouth again and not let it hang open.

"The . . ." Harry paused as he ran a finger over the scar gently "Killing curse." This time Sirius and James fell off the bed unfortunately landing on their heads.

"Ouch!" Sirius whimpered as he rubbed his head. Remus though just sat there looking into the darkness in amazement. "How did you live?" he asked as his jaw dropped again.

"Not my time to say. Next."

"Why?"

" I just can't say it."

"Okay then. Uh how come you can heal yourself like that?" Lily asked playing with her hair.

"Just can. Now can I be the questioner?" Harry asked as they sat in thought of if they had any more questions.

"One more are you James's son?" Sirius asked. Harry sat there in shock what would he say to that one. He sat there deep in thought.

"Depends which one you speak of but any way now, can you help me become an animagus?" Harry said quickly.

"Ah you'd be illeagle." James said as he produced a handful of notes from his pocket.

"Oh well." Ron said happily. As he looked the notes over.

"Hey how did you know about that?" James asked his face looking very confused.

"Questioning time is over." Harry said quietly wiping his eyes before going over to Ron to read the notes. "This sounds easy." He stated after reading the notes twice. Ron nodded in agreement as he reached for his wand.

"Yeah it seems pretty easy except for the charm work." Ron said examining the notes a third time. "But you're pretty good at charms so that shouldn't be a problem." James, and Sirius looked at them in disbelief, it had taken them months to figure how to do it and had spent countless hours in the library copying down notes and these two had just decided to do it that night and said it would be easy. 

"I'll go first." Harry said producing his own wand out of his robes. Harry looked over the piece of parchment before saying the charm and pointing at him self when he heard a squeaky pop as he suddenly felt as he wasn't human.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry felt himself break out in a sweat as he looked into the mirror where he saw himself as a huge black lion with a stormy grey mane and startling green eyes. The others looked in shock as the lion looked around him. 

Harry was consumed in his joy of the power inside of him as his paw had enough force to hit a woman or man unconscious with one swipe. His senses were going all over the place as he smelt the air and everything surrounding him, smells coming to his nose that he had never smelt before. The ears hidden by the dark raven black mane could now hear the slightest and smallest sound like a pin drop in the hall in front of the hospital wing. The power seemed to run threw every vein in his body as he stretched his body and walked to the chair hidden by the dark. The weirdness of changing back to his human form made him gasp, as the power seemed to vanish into a corner of his brain.

"Wow!" Harry spluttered looking down at his hairless human hands.

"What's it like?" Ron asked breaking the awkward silence letting his curiosity over take him moving of the bed.

"Amazing!" Harry said quietly looking through the darkness at Ron whose face was shining with excitement.

"Well here goes nothing." Ron said as he transformed with a small pop into another animal. 

The others looked at the spot where Ron had been and instead of Ron there was a large fiery red chestnut stallion with his head held up high. The Stallion brought it's head around at checked it self out. Ron stared at himself in the mirror with some of the light of one candle stood a chestnut stallion with muscles rippling with every step he took. His head was slightly dished giving the affect of him being an Arab with a beautiful red flowing tail. His hindquarters felt powerful as he lifted one up, they were fine and skinny but yet more powerful than steel spring. The feeling was amazing as Ron reared up on his hindquarters feeling the speed and strength in his movements were just beyond anything he had ever felt before. He snorted in a low rumbling sound as he put his front legs back on the ground. The power seemed to ripple through every single muscle in his new body. His senses went on high as he heard someone move in the next room. He could smell the confidence in Harry and the uncertainty in the marauders and Lily. Ron walked quietly over to the bed and transformed back. Scratching his head he felt the power go away in a flash to a corner somewhere in his body.

"Wow. Are you an animagus Lily?" Ron asked sitting back on the bed.

"No but I might try now." Lily said her thoughts going around in circles as she looked at the notes. As Harry and Ron had said it seemed very easy. After a couple of minutes She realised that she was ready.

Lily took one final look at the notes before she transformed. Her transformation was quick as she looked at the mirror she saw a beautiful sleek black jaguar stalking up to the mirror its green eyes twinkling as she vanished in the darkness. The boys watched silently as she appeared. Her eyes twinkling mischievously as she stalked up to James, Remus and Sirius who shivered as she curled her tail around their necks. Lily purred to herself as she looked at the retractable claws that were sharp as daggers.

"Nice Lils." Remus said as she transformed back to her human form.

"Yeah. I could feel the power, speed and all that in every single step I took!" She said breathlessly "We better go now." She said looking at the door.

"Yeah see ya later." Harry said distantly.

"Remus will we be able to come with youse on full moons?" Ron asked as he went to leave.

"Sure." The four vanished suddenly under the cloak before walking into the dark corridor.

"How long until next full moon?" Ron asked watching the door as Harry climbed back into his bed.

"Mmh well today is Friday so on tomorrow night. Think we should tell Sims and Proney?" Harry asked running his fingers gently over the scar again.

"Probably, they won't be mad so night."

"Night." Harry replied before going into a dreamless sleep.

~

Harry yawned as they walked down the corridor towards the noisy Great Hall. The Hall seemed to be filled with a heard of elephants or a bomb of voices being set off, as the noise coming from the Hall was very loud. Harry sighed deeply as they pulled open the heavy doors. All of the sudden the Hall went quiet as a million eyes looked over to James and Sirius while Harry and Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh god." Ron muttered as the eyes turned back to them while they started eating. Ron had never seen such students in total awkward silence excepted when Cedric Diggory. The eyes stared intently down at their backs making them feel more uncomfortable as ever. Dumbledore suddenly broke the awkward silence.

"Students I have great pleasure in saying there will be a dance tonight so you can go to Hogsmead today if you wish but the dance is strictly formal." He announced as the quiet Hall suddenly exploded with people talking about the ball.

"Well we know we won't be missing much then." Harry said happily Balls and Dances really weren't his thing.

"Yeah. So what do you wanna do?" Ron asked shovelling in a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Well we have to talk to Sims and Proney so better get that over and done with first." Harry said getting up.

"Yeah." Ron sighed as they walked out of the Hall and up to Sims and Proneys' rooms.

As they knocked on the doors two heads poked out of the doors.

"Hi Harry, Ron." Sirius said happily.

"Hey." Harry said as they all went into Sirius's room, which was a total mess. Sirius had his stuff spread out over everything and lying on his desk was one of the marauder maps. Harry eyed the map weirdly, Sirius seemed to see this as he started covering it up.

"Well yes we were watching youse last night." He sighed as Harry snatched the map.

"Well that's kinda what we wanted to talk to you about." Harry said sitting down on the floor as he couldn't see any chairs in the room or they were hidden deep down under the mountains of mess.

"Yes you had four visitors last night didn't you." Sirius bragged.

"Yes but does the map say whether one is an animagus or not?" Ron said smugly as Sirius looked astonished at them while Remus just smiled at them.

"You didn't did you?" Sirius said his jaw dropping what felt the length of Mount Everest as the two boys nodded their heads. "What are youse?" He asked as they both transformed into the stormy black and grey lion and the fiery red chestnut stallion.

"Woah!" Sirius exclaimed as they changed back. 

"Your illegal then." Remus said quietly as the three looked sheepishly down at the ground.

"Yeah we know." Sirius said quietly.

"I didn't mean you Sirius." Remus said sarcastically

"Well we know to." Harry said sheepishly looking up a bit. 

"Well, well, well." Remus said repeatedly.

"Remus did you ever notice that you say 'Well' a lot?" Sirius joked breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Well Sirius I never would of. .Well noticed." Remus replied a smile playing on his lips as Harry and Ron started cracking up with Sirius poking his tongue out in mock menace.

"Well you should try and register when we get back to our own time." Remus said pacing the room.

"When will that happen exactly?" Ron asked nervously.

"When you tap your heels three times and say ' There's no place like home!' okay. " Sirius squealed transfiguring two apples into a pair of bright glittering, red high heels and passing them to Ron. Harry and Remus bursted with laughter as Ron looked at them in confusion.

"It's a muggle movie thing." Harry choked out before laughing again.

"Oh." Ron said slowly looking at the three maniac looking wizards. "So how will we be getting back, seriously?" Remus stopped laughing and looked around the room in great though waiting for the others to stop laughing.

"Well I don't really know. We'll have to look it up and figure it out then."

"Oh. Well I'm going to lunch see ya later. You coming Harry?" Ron said walking up to the door.

"Yeah I'll see ya later." Harry said as he walked out the door.

"Bye." Came two replies.

~

"Hey are you sure about letting them come?" James asked nervously that afternoon from his seat in the common room.

"Yes James I'm sure about letting Harry Potter come." Remus said through clenched teeth. "Oh I mean Harry Cerin." He added looking at the appalled look on James's face.

"Now that was an insult Moons." James joked.

"Funny James. Now we need to make another map or at least tell Peter." Remus said sternly.

"Okay let's see tell a lunatic something that might upset him or make another map. Well personally if Peters gone loony I don't think I'll tell him about it and instead just make another map." Sirius said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah agreed!" said James nodding his head. 

"Right well lets get started. We've done it before so it should be easier this time! Right James, Sirius?" 

"Yes, hey James where's Lily?" Sirius said slyly looking at his friend.

"Lunch." Said James absent-mindedly looking out the window.

"Well how about we join her?" Remus asked putting the notes in the front of his robe pocket.

"Sure I'm hungry." James said oblivious to his friends astonished looks. 

~

As they were walking down to lunch James, Remus and Sirius heard two voices in talking in a corner of the corridor that made them stop in their tracks.

"Hell this sucks!" One of them cursed.

"Shut up Pad. We have to find more out about it-" A second voice said sternly.

"Still we have to see ourselves go through it again!" the first voice whined.

"It doesn't matter. Tomorrow is a full moon! I don't have the damn potion!" the second voice said anxiously.

"Well you could go back to the shrieking shack?" the first voice whispered.

"What about my other self? He'll be there too, with James and your own younger self!" voice 2 said.

"Yeah but Remus you can't stay in the castle. What about the Forbidden Forest?" voice number 1 suggested. James glanced to the side as he brought out the I. Cloak as he flung it over Remus, Sirius and himself as they crept silently up to the voices.

"But what if someone else goes down there Siri?" the second voice said urgently.

"Okay Remus those names suck so just call by first." The three marauders' jaws dropped as they went into the corner and saw Professor Proney and Sims standing there. James felt his jaw drop even more as he saw Sims pulling out the Marauders map from his robes.

"Whatever Sirius but if we get caught can you imagine what could happen?" Proney said throwing up his hand in mock dismay.

"Come of it you sound like Harry's friend Hermione. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Sims said in a mock British nobleman's tone.

"Oh crap!" James muttered to himself as the lines of ink sprawled out across the parchment. Sim's eyes went as big as plates as he looked down at the map.

"Ah Moons we are in deep shit!" He swore looking at the space where James, Sirius and Remus were standing under the I. Cloak.

"Why?" Proney asked his face filled with confusion. The confusion fled from his face to be replaced with shock horror as he looked down at the map. 

**__**

A/n I'm really sorry that this took so long to put up but I was grounded from the computer and then I had to perfect my room which is as messy as what Sirius's room would be. Trust me the list is long but I want to thank you all for reading this story and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner. 


End file.
